Freshman Year
by Rebel Jackson
Summary: They just finished highschool and are now moving on to college. But can they make it through their freshman year of college while keeping not only their relationships and friendships intact. Sequal to Senior Year in Konoha High On Hiatus
1. They Are Back

SEQUAL! SEQUAL! MY FIRST SEQUAL AND IT LOOKS LIKE ALL OUR CHARACTERS HAVE A LOT IN STORE FOR THEM SO LET'S GET TO IT! BTW _**BOLD AND ITALIC**_ ARE FLASH BLACKS JUST SO EVERYONE IS CLEAR!!

Sasuke was sitting angrily on Tenten's bed, he yelled towards the bathroom where Tenten was. "Tenten how many times do I have to ask you to hurry up?!"

Tenten just rolled her eyes, "Calm down Sasuke I'm coming out right now." Tenten opened the bathroom door and stepped out fixing her skirt. "How do I look?"

"Fine, you look fine now let's get out of here!"

"FINE! I have to look better than fine!" Tenten picked up another pile of clothes and ran back into the bathroom.

Sasuke groaned and fell back on to the bed he was very irritable because he just wanted to get the gates to meet Hinata and Neji. It had been over two months since graduation and the Hyugas decided to take Neji and Hinata away for the summer. Laying there waiting for Tenten he thought about his last night with Hinata.

_**It was two weeks since the gang graduated from Konoha High and they were all at Hinata's and Neji's house to say goodbye before the two left in the morning. Sasuke wasn't too happy about Hinata leaving since they just had gotten back together. He waited all night to get Hinata alone he finally found his chance. "Hey Hinata, can you show me where the other bathroom is, the two down here are occupied."**_

_**Hinata nodded quickly, "Sure, one of the ones upstairs should be free." Sasuke smirked he knew she was going to say that, they left the gang and went upstairs as soon as they were passing Hinata's room Sasuke grabbed Hinata around her waist and pulled her into her room. Hinata rolled her eyes, "You're such a bad liar."**_

_**Sasuke kicked the door closed with his foot, "What do you mean is this not the bathroom?"**_

_**Hinata pulled away from Sasuke to go sit on the edge of her bed "Sasuke you've been here a bunch of times you know where everything is?"**_

"_**I forgot, you know how forgetful I can be."**_

"_**Sasuke!"**_

_**Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down away from Hinata on her bed, "Ok fine I just wanted to get you away from everyone. Is it so bad that I want to spend a little time alone with you? I mean you are leaving for practically the whole summer." **_

_**Hinata sighed and slid to where Sasuke was sitting against her head board, "Sasuke please I already feel bad enough as it is."**_

_**Sasuke put his arm around Hinata's shoulders, "Do you feel bad enough to stay?"**_

_**Hinata reached for Sasuke's hand that was on her shoulder and laced his fingers with hers, "You know I can't my whole family is going. Besides I'll be back here before you know it."**_

"_**Easy for you to say you're off on a great vacation and I'm here all alone."**_

"_**Sasuke I'm sorry."**_

_**Sasuke immediately felt guilty for trying to make her feel guilty he leaned over to kiss her forehead, "Don't be sorry it's ok, I'm a big boy I can handle my girlfriend being gone for….a very long time."**_

"_**I'm going to miss you."**_

"_**Me too."**_

_**Hinata slowly put her hand on Sasuke's cheek, "But we are together now."**_

_**Sasuke smirked and leaned down was about to press his lips against Hinata's when the door swung open. And Naruto and Sakura busted in, Naruto grinned "I FOUND THEM! THEY WERE IN HINATA'S ROOM….ON HER BED!"**_

_**Sasuke reached and took one of Hinata's pillow and chucked it at the door, "GET OUT!"**_

_**Naruto pulled Sakura out of the pillow's way, "I guess I forgot the number one rule never mess with a horny Uchiha."**_

_**Sasuke reached for another pillow, "GO AWAY!"**_

_**Sakura pulled Naruto out of the open door way, "Come on Naruto!"**_

_**Sasuke sighed and let his head rest against the headboard, "We can never be alone it is so annoying!"**_

"_**I know please don't be mad they didn't mean to bother us."**_

"_**But yet they always do I never get to spend any time alone with you."**_

_**Hinata looked up to see Sasuke wasn't looking at her, it was true they never where alone for more than a couple of minutes ever since they got back together at prom. She got off the bed and pulled Sasuke off with her she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sasuke when I get back we will have some time for us I promise ok?"**_

_**Sasuke lifted Hinata's chin to give her a short sweet kiss, "Fine but if that doesn't happen I'm just going to have to steal you away and lock you away with me for a very long time."**_

_**Hinata smiled and playfully pushed Sasuke away, "You're too much Sasuke, now we have to get back downstairs."**_

"_**I knew you were going to say that."**_

Sasuke spent the next couple of weeks pretending he wasn't missing Hinata as much as he really was so no one will feel bad for him. The last week had been hell but not as much as today as he was still waiting for Tenten to get ready so that they could go already. "TENTEN ARE YOU READY YET?"

Tenten emerged again this time where a short green summer dress, "How do I look now?"

"You look stunning, beautiful, amazing, and gorgeous."

"Are you saying that to get me to out of here faster?"

"Maybe…..."

"I'll take it let's get out of here." The two had to run they were already late but when they got to the gates they didn't see their Hyugas.

They looked around until they heard a pair of voices behind them say, "You're late."

Sasuke and Tenten turned around to see the Hyuga cousins standing there with their arms crossed. Tenten squealed and ran up to Neji throwing her arms around his neck, "NEJI!!"

Neji twirled Tenten around, "Hey babe, did you miss me?"

"Yes a whole lot, I'm so glad your home!"

"Me too it was too long." Neji kept Tenten in his arms as they started to kiss.

Sasuke unlike Tenten did not run up to great Hinata he just walked calmly over to her, which didn't make Hinata happy. She kept her arms crossed, "You didn't miss me at all did you? Sasuke I don't ask for much but the least you can do is show me a little emot..." Sasuke stopped her by grabbing Hinata and kissing her. Hinata hated when Sasuke kissed her like this because whatever she was thinking before was forgotten as she leaned into the kiss.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled away so that their noses were barely touching he saw the dazed look in Hinata's eyes, "Now what were you saying?"

Hinata was trying to catch her breath, "I…forgot…I hate it when you do that."

Sasuke chuckled and then whispered, "Of course I missed you."

"I missed you too but now we are going to be late for Sai and Ino's rehearsal dinner."

"Figures I just get you back and immediately have to share you."

Ino's House

Ino sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror she ran her hand over her belly as the baby kicked. There was a knock at the door, and then Shikamaru entered the door. "Hey Ino, how's my little god child?"

Ino continued to rub her belly, "He or she is doing great I saw the doctor yesterday. Where's Sai?"

"Downstairs he is talking to Temari. Are you ok you look nervous?"

"It's just that I never thought marriage, a baby, and college would all be happening within weeks of each other. It's all just a little overwhelming and these freaking hormones don't help at all! And Sai has been so busy lately I never get to see him."

"He is just busy getting things done so you don't have too, but tonight forget all of that. It's your rehearsal dinner and it's going to be a great night."Shikamaru stuck out his arm for Ino to grab, before they walked down stairs.

Sai looked up as he heard footsteps on the stairs he smiled as he saw his fiancé. "Ino sweetie you look great." He held out is hand for Ino to take and then twirled her around her white dress twirled around her. "I'm going to have the most beautiful wife."

Ino blushed and gave Sai a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, now let's get to the hall."

Shikamaru put his arm around Temari once they were outside Sai and Ino were walking ahead of them, "I can't believe that they are getting married in two days."

Temari wrapped her arm around Shikamaru as they walked "Yeah but they are in love it's going to be a great wedding they will be very happy together. And besides I can't wait to see you in a tux again you looked so handsome in it at prom."

Shikamaru smirked, "Yeah I clean up pretty well don't I?"

"Of course you do, hey I was thinking this weekend you and your parents could come over for dinner."

"Well maybe we should do it another time since my parents are going out of town after the wedding."

"That's ok you can still come over right?"

"Uh….I….guess…I can…maybe we should invite some other people so it's just not you, me, Kankuro…..and Gaara."

Temari sighed she knew where this conversation was going, "Please tell me your not on this again?"

Shikamaru threw his hand in the air, "He hates me Temari, he's always glaring at me whenever I'm over your house!"

"He'll be on his best behavior, I promise." Temari stopped walking and stared up at Shikamaru trying to plead with her eyes. "Please Shikamaru."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Looks like you won again you troublesome woman now come on let's catch up with the two soon to be newlyweds."

On the other side of Konoha Naruto was frantically running towards Sakura's house, "Sakura is going to kill me for being late." He got to her house a knocked hard on her door, but got no response, "SAKURA!" But again got no response he tried to knob and found her door unlocked and let himself in. He looked around, "Sakura? Mrs. Haruno?" Naruto ran up the stairs to Sakura's room and found Sakura passed out on her bed.

Naruto sat on the bed and shook her lightly, "Sakura honey wake up."

Sakura turned over and rubbed her eyes slowly, "N-Naruto…w-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up for the wedding rehearsal." Sakura moved her hands away from her face letting Naruto take a good look at her. She was very pale with huge bags under her eyes, Naruto knew what this meant. "You had another all night fight with your mom didn't you." Sakura sat up but said nothing, Naruto reached up to push a stray pink hair behind Sakura's ear. "I don't know why you put up with her?"

"What else am I supposed to do? Besides it will pass you know how she can be."

"Fine but I don't like the way she treats you."

Sakura just wanted to forget this whole thing, she gave Naruto a quick kiss "Don't worry everything will be fine. It's so sweet that you care, that's why I love you."

Naruto smiled, "Love you too babe now get ready we've got a wedding rehearsal to get to."


	2. Rehersal Dinner

**HEY EVERYONE I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR CONTINUING ON WITH MY IN THIS SEQUAL AND FOR REVIEWING!**

Sai and Ino's wedding rehearsal had gone great and now the group was at a restaurant eating dinner when Sai clicked his glass to get everyone's attention. "Hello everyone I'd just like to make a toast. When I moved to Konoha a year ago I would never thought that I'd fall in love with the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. But I was lucky I met Ino and my life changed forever I love you Ino and I can't wait to marry you. Not only did I meet Ino I also found a group of friends that have become more like family to me. And I just want to thank you all for supporting us through all of these and being in my life it wouldn't be the same without any of you." The group clicked glasses and Sai sat back down next to Ino, "How was my toast?"

Ino whipped a tear from her eye, "It was beautiful Sai."

Sai reached out and grabbed Ino's hand, "Thank you sweetie." The music started playing and people starting going to the dance floor. "Hey do you want to dance?"

Ino pulled her hand away from him and wrapped her arms around her belly, "No I don't feel like it."

"Come on Ino, we haven't done anything fun like this in ages."

Ino snapped at him, "I SAID NO SAI!"

"You don't have to yell at me Ino."

"Well you should know better Sai I'm pregnant you think I want to go out there and dance."

Sai groaned and leaned back in his chair, "You don't want to do anything since you got pregnant."

Ino couldn't believe they were getting into another one of their fights, "Maybe because I've gained so much weight, I'm nauseous a lot, my ankles are swelled up and you want me to dance. We all can't be like you Sai you can just go off whenever you want."

"I'm busy working in the shop and getting things ready for our baby!"

"I don't see any of this work you're supposedly doing!"

Sai knew when to stop he sighed Ino was being so moody lately, he just slumped down in his chair and looked away from her. "Whatever I'm not getting into this with you tonight."

Further down the table Hinata had also heard the music and started to sway, "Sasuke let's dance please."

Sasuke looked over at the dance floor and shook his head, "No I don't want too."

Naruto who was sitting across from them stood up, "I'll dance with you Hinata." Hinata smiled and the two walked towards the dance floor unaware of Sasuke glaring at them. Sasuke turned away from them for one second to see a sleeping Sakura.

Sasuke shook the table, "Wake up Sakura."

Sakura looked around dazed, "I-I wasn't sleeping, I was just thinking with my eyes closed."

"Yeah right, what's going on with you?"

"N-Nothing I just need so fresh air, will you come with me?"

Sasuke pushed back his chair, "Let's go, I don't really want to stay here and watch your boyfriend with my girlfriend." The two walked around the block in silence for awhile before Sasuke said, "So how long are we going to walk before you tell me that your mom is being a bitch again?"

Sakura gasped and stopped walking, "Sasuke!"

"What like she isn't?"

Sakura nodded, "Fine she's a bitch but she is still my mom. She is just going through a lot lately because she thinks I'm going away to college. We've just been getting into a lot of heated arguments because she thinks I'm leaving her like…….my dad did…."

"You're mom is an idiot."

"Thanks."

Sasuke hung his arm loosely around her shoulders, "You know what I mean you love your mom and your nothing like your dad."

"You mind telling my mom that oh and not telling Naruto about this. I don't want him worrying about me."

"No problem I'll keep your secret."

Back inside Naruto was twirling Hinata around the dance floor but soon stopped when he saw the sad look on Hinata's face. "What's wrong?"

Hinata looked around to make sure no one would over hear them, "It's just that I kind of feel so stupid, for weeks I've been dreaming about my reunion with Sasuke. And it just wasn't what I expected it would be."

"Well I know that baka missed you a lot even if he never said it."

"He never said…..he missed me?"

Naruto quickly realized his mistake but couldn't stop himself from talking more, "Not in those words he did say Hinata's been gone for a long time now. But that's just Sasuke's way of express how he missed you; you know he isn't the most emotional person." Hinata nodded and continued to dance, "Hinata you know Sasuke and I were talking a lot this summer and I have to ask you something. Why didn't you tell him about us?"

Hinata felt her cheeks turn pink, "I-I-I…it just never came up, and it was two years ago and…we did keep it a secret from everyone. Have you told Sakura?"

"I was before I found out Sasuke didn't know so I thought I'd talk to you first. What do you want to do?"

"I'll tell him soon we just never talk about our past. I just need time to slip it into the conversation."

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand he was holding, "It will be ok, Sasuke's not going to over react."

"Naruto it's Sasuke he is probable planning your death for dancing with me."

Naruto looked passed Hinata at Sasuke who just got back to his seat and was glaring at Naruto, "You're right better get you back in one piece."

On their way back they past Temari and Shikamaru who was looking around the restaurant. "This place is pretty cool we should come back."

Temari nodded as she sipped her drink, "Yes it's pretty nice I'd like to come again one day."

"How about this weekend, you now a little dinner and little dancing then back to my house for some alone time?"

Temari wasn't falling for the act Shikamaru was trying to put on, "Shikamaru you can't obviously forget about my welcome home dinner for Gaara."

Shikamaru still tried to act innocent, "Oh yeah oh stupid of me to forget."

"You didn't forget you are just trying to get out of this. Come on Gaara has been gone all summer I want to do something special for when he comes in."

"That's right Temari he is just getting back from a long trip and I'm sure the last thing he wants to see is me."

Temari was getting aggravated, "Fine Shikamaru don't come see if I care." Temari walked back to the table annoyed.

Shikamaru groaned and followed her, "Why must everything be so troublesome?!"

In the corner Neji and Tenten were cuddling and whispering to each other. Tenten ran her fingers through Neji's hair. "I'm so glad your back I was lonely without you."

Neji smirked and kissed the tip of Tenten's nose, "Of course you would I mean come on Tenten look at me. You should have seen all the girls on our vacation they are probable making little Tenten voodoo dolls as we speak because you are the girlfriend of this godlike man."

"Girls, they were girls on your vacation?!"

"Yes Tenten there are girls everywhere, even though I barely notice anyone else when I'm around you."

Tenten loved it when Neji said things like that to her, "First off that was super sweet and secondly how many girls are we talking about?"

Neji rolled his eyes and sighed, "I don't know Tenten not much twenty, thirty, fifty I lost count."

"FIFTY! FIFTY GIRLS HIT ON YOU!"

Neji shrugged, "Yeah Tenten I was gone for a long time, and I am freaking delicious or do I need to remind you." Neji leaned in to kiss Tenten but she pulled away before he got the chance.

Tenten shook her head she'd never want to admit it she was jealous of girls she never met, "I don't like this, stupid girls looking at my man."

"It doesn't matter looking is free touching is going to cost them. But I kind of like this jealousy thing on you."

Tenten snapped back quickly, "I'm not jealous!"

Neji chuckled, "Whatever you say babe."

"I'm not…" Tenten couldn't help but lie she also couldn't stop herself from thinking about those other girls with Neji.


	3. Young Love

That night Ino and Sai walked home alone they hadn't talked since their argument at the restaurant. Ino hated the silence and tried to make conversation. "So…since it's bad luck to see the bride the day before the wedding where will you be?"

Sai stared straight ahead with no emotion on his face said, "I'm going to drop you off at the house and then go over to Naruto's."

"Y-You're not spending the night at home with me?" Sai responded just by shaking his head, Ino tried to get his attention as she tugged on his arm. "Sai I'm so sorry for snapping at you it's just I'm so moody and my nerves don't help. I've just got a lot of my mind with the wedding, college and the baby. You're so lucky you don't have to deal with that stuff."

Sai felt his jaw clench as she said that, "Just because you are the one that is physically having this baby that I'm not a part of this. I'm nervous too Ino this scares the shit out of me, but I have to be strong for you. But I doesn't help that you keep being a total bitch to me all the time."

"Sai I'm pregnant I have to walk around this town and have people snickering at me all the time. You think that's easy for me the worse thing is I'm walking around town alone."

Sai still hadn't looked at her once, "Ino I can't be with you all the time like I want to because I have to work."

Ino was becoming very angry with Sai she saw their house just down the road she hoped her father was in a deep sleep because Ino felt like another one of her and Sai's big fights were going to happen. "And what about when your off work I mean I know when you done working at the flower shop. Where are you then Sai?" Sai said nothing as he continued to walk towards the house, Ino asked him again, "I said where are you when you are not working Sai?!"

Sai opened the door to the house for Ino, "Go to the basement."

"Why do you want me to go to the basement?"

"Can you just do it and not argue with me please?"

Ino was curious but still complained as she walked down the front hallway as she opened the door to the basement and descended the stairs, "You are really avoiding the question Sai. Where is the damn light switch? I can't believe that y-" Ino's mouth dropped as her hand found the light switched and the room that was once cluttered with junk filled with light. Ino was standing in the living room with a couch a love seat and a TV. Next to it was the little kitchen and a table with two chairs, Ino was speechless as she walked through the room and opened one of the doors against the wall. One lead to a purple and black bedroom with the drawing Sai drew of him and Ino in the heart was over the bed. What was behind the second door made Ino start to cry it was a little yellow nursery. "S-Sai did you do all of this?"

Sai sat down on a couch facing Ino who was standing in the nursery room door, "The guys helped I was going to surprise you with this after our wedding. I know we can't afford our own place for awhile but I thought this was better than the three of us living in your old bedroom upstairs."

"Oh Sai." Ino sat down on the couch next to Sai, "I-I can't believe this is what you have been doing after work. No wonder you are always so tired, Sai I'm so very sorry."

Sai put his arm around Inos shoulders, "I know sweetie I'm sorry too, we are going through a lot these days it just got the better of us."

Ino looked at her fiancé this is why she fell in love with him because of how caring and thoughtful he was. "I love you Sai."

Sai kissed Ino, "I love you too, but I should get going or I'll never leave." Ino nodded and walked Sai to the door where he kissed her again. "I'll see you at the alter."

Blocks away Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata were walking home together. Neji and Tenten were up ahead trying to walk and share kisses at the same time. Neji smirked, "I think I should go away more often."

Tenten held on to him tight, "No I just got you back, I'm never letting you go…..especially when all those others girls are around."

"You're still on that Tenten don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do it's those other girls I don't trust."

"Tenten trust me there is no other girl for me than you ok?"

Tenten sighed and kissed Neji, "Ok but remember I can kick some serious ass and I won't hold back on those girls or you."

Neji smirked, "I got it ok calm down." Neji wouldn't admit it then but he was slightly nervous about Tenten's sudden outburst of jealousy.

A couple feet away from them was Sasuke and Hinata, Hinata reached out and took Sasuke's hand. "Why are you so quite?"

Sasuke looked over at his girlfriend, "I didn't know I was usually so chatty."

"You know what I mean Sasuke."

Sasuke squeezed her hand, "Well there is something I wanted to talk to you about. After the wedding let's go somewhere."

Hinata was confused, "Where do you want to go?"

"Well not far I've been thinking that we could go to the outskirts of town, they opened up this hotel there that is supposed to be really good."

Hinata was having a hard time understanding what he was trying to say, "What are you talking about Sasuke?"

Sasuke decided to just spit it out he stopped and wrapped his arms around Hinata, "What I am trying to say is that I could get us a room there and we could spend the weekend there just you and me." Hinata immediately froze as she tried to comprehend what a weekend with Sasuke entailed. Sasuke immediately realized his mistake, "Or we can do something else like…"

Hinata interrupted him by grabbing his hand again and start to walk to her house where Neji and Tenten already there, "No, just let me think about it ok?"

Sasuke was really surprised, "Really?"

They were standing in front of Hinata's house now, "Yes I promise I'll think about it and give you my answer soon." Hinata reached up to kiss Sasuke and then give him a hug.

Sasuke held her close and whispered into her ear, "I really did miss you Hinata, and you have no idea how happy I am that you are back."

Hinata smiled that was what she wanted to hear, "You're just saying that because you want me to go away with you."

"Maybe but it is still the truth." Sasuke gave Hinata a kiss on her cheek, and turned to look at Tenten and Neji making out. "Tenten let's go so I can walk you home."

When they were out of the Hyuga's sight Tenten nudged Sasuke, "So have did you ask her?"

He nodded, "Yeah she said she would think about it."

"I'll try to put in a good word for you."

"Thanks."

"You know what's funny I've known you for years but it wasn't till this summer that I actually got to know you."

Sasuke knew what she was talking about they had spent many of times this summer together, "Yeah I know I guess one good thing came out of them leaving."

Tenten smiled, "Hinata was right you can be sweet when you want to be."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Whatever."

It was about two in the morning when Sai heard a load knock on Naruto's door; he groaned and rolled over on the couch. "Naruto…..the door!" There was another load knock, "NARUTO!" Yet again Naruto didn't respond Sai groaned and walked to the door as the knocking continued. "Yeah, Yeah I hear you unlike Naruto!" Sai opened the door and rubbed his eyes, "S-Sakura?'

Sakura rubbed her puffy eyes and sniffled, "Oh Sai I didn't know you were going to be here I just need to talk to Naruto."

Sai just nodded, "Whatever I'm going back to bed." Sai went back and fell on the couch as Sakura closed the front door and crept into Naruto's room. Naruto was passed out on his bed, Sakura tried to quickly get into bed with him but she made too much noise trying to get over the mess in Naruto's room it woke him up.

Naruto shoot up, "Uh….what is going on?"

Sakura put a finger on his lips, "It's ok baby it's me just go back to sleep."

Naruto shook his head and turned on his bed lamp, "Sakura what's wrong have you been crying?"

Sakura slipped out of her shoes and crawled into Naruto's bed, "No I haven't now go back to sleep."

Naruto just gave her a stern look and pulled her close to him, putting her head on to his chest, "Please don't lie to me. Sakura I'm your boyfriend and one of your best friends you can trust me just talk to me."

Sakura tried to hold back her tears but now with Naruto holding her and stroking her hair she let the tears fall soaking his bare chest. "N-Naruto it's just my mom and I had another fight and I stormed out of the house. This was the first place I thought of coming, it's the only place I feel at home these days."

"You know that you can come here whenever you want." Naruto continued to stroke Sakura's hair as she slowly fell asleep against him. What Sakura didn't know was that Naruto had stood up all now worring about her as he held.

The next day the boys went to Naruto's house while the girls went to Ino's they were both going to stay there over night to get ready for the wedding in the morning. The girls were sitting around Ino's living room having a good old fashion girl talk. Tenten nudged Hinata, "So girls did you hear that Sasuke wants to take our Hinata away on a romantic vacation?"

Hinata was in shock she hadn't told Tenten about that, "How did you know about that? I haven't even decided if I was going."

Temari sighed, "Why not? It could be fun."

Ino smirked at Hinata, "Yeah a whole lot of fun if you know what I mean." The girls with the exception of Hinata started laughing.

Hinata sat there trying to figure out what everyone was laughing at, a few seconds later it came to her. Her eyes widened as she finally realized it, "S-Sex you're talking about sex! You think Sasuke wants to have sex….with me?"

Tenten started laughing harder, "Of course with you Hinata who else?"

"N-No Sasuke c-couldn't possible want to have sex."

Ino tossed some popcorn at Hinata to get her attention, "He's a guy of course he wants sex and do you see the way he looks at you I'm afraid he is going to take you right there."

"C-Can we please move on to something please?" Hinata wanted to disappear further into the couch she mumbled, "Should I go or shouldn't I?"

**Hey I just want to thank all the reviewers on this sequel! **


	4. Wedding Bells

Ino was trying her best to stay calm as she paced the hall of her wedding hall. Sai and Naruto were up at the alter the rest of the gang was getting ready to walk down the aisle. Ino peaked through the double doors, "Sai looks so handsome."

Her father walked up putting his arm around his daughter, "I guess so but he is nothing compared to you." He had tears in his eyes as he said, "I can't believe how beautiful you look, and I just wish your mother was alive to see you."

Ino sniffled, "Dad you're going to make me cry and ruin my make up." She hugged her father, "I love you dad thank you for everything. I couldn't have gotten through all of this without you." Ino let go of her father just in time to walked down the aisle.

Ino couldn't believe she was actually getting married she spaced out on what the minister was saying until he said "Do you Ino this man to be your wedded husband?"

Ino felt the tears start to fall, "I do."

The minister smiled and turned to Sai, "And do you Sai take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

Sai winked at Ino, "I do."

The two exchanged rings before the minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."

Applause erupted as the two newlyweds kissed; the two were giving each other kisses for the rest of the day. Especially during their first dance at the reception hall, the rest of the gang soon joined them. Tenten was impressed as she danced with Sasuke, "Hinata was right you can dance well."

Sasuke nodded, "It's one of my many talents, but don't worry I won't tell Neji you think I'm a better dancer."

Tenten laughed, "I didn't say that, so has Hinata given you an answer yet?"

"No, she's probable going to say no."

"Don't worry I'll talk to her."

Across the dance floor Hinata was dancing with Shikamaru who said, "I heard Sasuke wants to take you away for a romantic weekend." Hinata nodded. "I can already tell you don't want to go, why? You know Sasuke isn't expecting sex."

Hinata blushed when Shikamaru said that, "How do you know that? Besides it's more than that it's…."

Hinata leaned up and whispered something into Shikamaru's ears that made his mouth dropped. "Are you serious? Naruto?"

Hinata quickly covered his mouth, "Sssssh nobody knows. Sasuke is going to be so upset when he finds out." Shikamaru hugged his friend not knowing what else to do.

Ino and Sai had just cut the cake and were feeding each other when Naruto walked up to Sakura. "May I have this dance?" Sakura smiled and took his hand; they had danced for two songs when Naruto said "Hey I got you a gift."

Sakura was surprised as Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box handing it to her, "Oh Naruto you shouldn't have." Sakura opened the box and pulled out a set of keys, "Keys? Thank you Naruto….."

Naruto chuckled, "Those are keys to my apartment. So if you ever need to you can come to my place, you could even move in if you wanted. I know you don't want to leave your mom but I want you to know that you have an alternative."

Sakura hugged Naruto tight and started kissing him repeatedly on the cheek, "You're so sweet Naruto!" Naruto twirled Sakura around the dance floor happy his gift made her smile.

Neji was sitting alone at a table talking to himself, "I can't believe Tenten has been talking to Hinata for most of the night. I've barely spent any time with her."

As he was ranting to himself a girl in a tight black mini dress and long curly blonde hair sat down next to him and crossed her legs. "Hi."

Neji glanced over at her, "Hey."

The girl quickly tried to start a conversation with Neji, "Are you a friend of the bride of the groom?"

Neji wasn't that talkative, "Both."

But that didn't stop the girl, "Oh I'm a friend of the bride…kind of my father is a new business partner of her father's. I just got dragged along to this wedding…I'm Lana what's your name?"

"Neji."

Lana smiled as she played with her hair, "Neji I like that name, you seem like the strong silent type. I like that would you like to dance?"

Neji immediately started looking around for his girlfriend, "I can't I have a girlfriend…..somewhere."

Lana stood up and grabbed Neji's arm, "Relax this may be a wedding party but we aren't the ones getting married it's just a dance."

In the girls bathroom Tenten was talking Hinata's ear off, "Come on Hinata it will be fun."

Hinata had been listening to Tenten go on and on about how she should go away with Sasuke. Lucky Temari had come to her attention when she came into the bathroom, "Hey did any of you know who that blonde haired girl is in there?"

Tenten stopped her rambling, "You mean the one in the black dress?" Temari nodded and Tenten continued, "No I don't know her."

Temari shrugged, "Maybe Neji knows her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he is dancing with her."

Tenten stood there for about a second before racing out of the bathroom and back to the party. Hinata took a sigh a relief when Tenten left. Temari looked over at Hinata, "Still haven't decided if you should go away with Sasuke?"

"No."

"You want my advice, just forget what everyone else said to you just do what's in your heart. If it feels right go for it you guys can have fun and not have sex but if you don't think it's the right time I'm more than sure that Sasuke will understand."

Hinata nodded slowly, "You're right Temari, I should go talk to Sasuke." She left the bathroom and found Sasuke sitting on a bench outside. "Hi."

Sasuke looked up at his girlfriend and sat up straight motioning for Hinata to sit on his lap; Hinata sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke rested his head on her shoulder, "How are you?"

"Good, I came to talk to you. Since the wedding is pretty much over…I was wondering how long do you think it would take to get packed and get to that hotel."

Sasuke stayed calm as he said, "Well since I'm all packed and Tenten packed a bag for you and they both are already at my house….all we need to do is get them and go to the hotel."

Hinata looked at Sasuke skeptically, "Did you know I was going to say yes?"

"A guy can hope can't he?"

Hinata stuck her tongue out at him, "I guess so let's go."

Sasuke quickly stood up holding Hinata so she couldn't fall, "You don't have to tell me twice." The left the wedding unaware of the fight that was about to start inside as Tenten faced her boyfriend and Lana.


	5. Fights

Tenten was about to go on to the middle of the dance floor and pull Lana off her boyfriend when Shikamaru grabbed her by the arm making her sit down in front of her. "Calm down Tenten."

Tenten tried to pull her arm out Shikamaru's grasp, "Let me go I have an ass to kick and if it isn't one of them it's going to be you."

Shikamaru didn't let go, "You can't make a troublesome scene at Ino's and Sai's wedding."

Tenten was glaring at Lana and Neji, "But that bitch is dancing with my man."

"So what it's just a dance besides he looks like he isn't having a good time?" Just as Neji said that Lana whispered something in Neji's ear that made him laugh and smile.

Shikamaru held Tenten's arm tighter when he heard her growl, but Tenten let out a sigh and slumped down in her chair. "Look at them they look so good together."

Shikamaru shook his head, "No they don't I mean the girl is pretty, I mean she is really hot…"

"I thought you were trying to help me here."

"Oh sorry right you and Neji are perfect for each other and he is crazy about you. You have nothing to worry about."

Tenten sniffled, "Yeah right, look at her she's gorgeous and you can tell she had a thing for him. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

Shikamaru reached into his jacket pocket and handed her a handkerchief, "Don't cry Tenten."

Tenten took the handkerchief and started dabbing away tears, "I'm not crying...I should go."

Tenten got up and Shikamaru followed her, "Wait it's late you shouldn't walk by yourself." Shikamaru followed her out of the party to walk her home.

The song finally ended and Neji and Lana stopped dancing, Neji stuffed his hands in his pocket, "Uh thanks for the dance."

Lana smiled and put her hands on her hips, "No thank you, you sure we can't dance a little longer."

Neji started looking around the room for Tenten, "No…I should really find my girlfriend."

Temari who was passing by over heard them and said, "Tenten just left."

Neji couldn't believe it, "What wait Temari hold up. Tenten left?"

Temari nodded and sipped her drink, "Yeah Shikamaru just took her home, she looked pretty upset."

"Why would she be upset?"

Temari rolled her eyes and pointed to Lana, "I guess she saw the two of you together."

Neji groaned, "Just great."

Outside Sai and Ino were getting some air; Ino leaned back in her husband's arms. "We are married! I'm going to have to get used to saying this is my husband Sai."

Sai chuckled, "This is my beautiful wife Ino, I like it we should meet people so we can practice saying it."

Ino smiled, "This day was perfect, I am so happy Sai. Today we start our lives together as husband and wife I'm so excited."

Sai smirked "I'm excited for the wedding night when exactly can we leave again."

She giggled and lightly elbowed him, "Soon Sai soon can't you just enjoy the moment just think how are lives are about to change."

Sai put his hands on Ino's belly "And we are having a baby."

Ino put's her hands over his, "Sai what do you think the sex of our baby is?"

Sai thought for a moment, "I don't know and I don't care as long as he or she is healthy and looks like you."

"You're so sweet Sai, but to be honest I can't wait to get this whole thing over with. Only two more weeks, I just hope it won't be as painful as everyone says it will."

"I'm sure it won't be that painful I mean how hard is it giving birth."

Ino sighed she didn't think it was time to tell Sai how hard child birth actually is, she just enjoyed the time in her husband's arm.

Naruto and Sakura had just gotten home to Sakura's home, "Sssh Naruto my mom is probable asleep let me just grab some clothes."

Just then the lights in the living room turned on, and sitting there was Sakura's mom Kagura crossed her arms. "Sakura its after one o'clock where were you."

Sakura looked down at her dress and at Naruto's tuxedo, "Mom I told you I was coming home late because I was at Ino's wedding. Why didn't you come?"

Kagura light a cigarette, "I had better thing to do then to go to your friend's shot gun wedding."

"Well I'm just going to grab some clothes and spend the night at Naruto's." Sakura tried to go up the stairs but her mom called out to her.

"I don't think so Sakura I won't let my daughter be a whore!"

Naruto spoke up, "I'm sorry Mrs. Haruno but you cannot call Sakura a whore."

Kagura stood up and walked over to them blowing smoke in Naruto's face, "She's my daughter I can call her whatever I want. I can also tell her that she is not going to your home."

Sakura spoke up, "I'm eighteen years old Mother I can do whatever I want."

"I will not have you disrespect me in my own house, if you like it there so much why don't you live there."

Sakura's mouth dropped, "What?! You can't be serious? Are you kicking me out?"

Kagura grabbed an ashtray and put out her cigarette, "You obviously don't want to be here you are always with this little orphan loser anyway."

Sakura felt like hitting her own mother for what she was saying, "YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT NARUTO THAT WAY I LOVE HIM! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I HAVE SOMEONE AND YOU DON'T!"

"I rather be alone then have some pathetic no body you doesn't deserve me! Since you love him so much then go live with him I'm sure your life will be so much better!" Kagura started stomping up the stairs to her room.

Sakura yelled after her, "FINE I WILL AND I'LL HAVE A BETTER LIFE WITH HIM BECAUSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER!" Kagura slammed her bed room ending their fight.

Naruto put his arms around Sakura, "Don't cry Sakura she didn't mean it."

"Yes she did and so did I…can I really live with you Naruto?"

Naruto kissed her forehead, "Of course."

"Good come on let's pack by the time she wakes up I want to be out of here!"

Hinata was out of breath by the time her and Sasuke got to the hotel, "Sasuke did we really have to run all the way here?"

Sasuke smirked "No but it was faster that way."

"I'm so tired when I get to that room I'm going straight to bed."

He pulled her close to him, "Sounds good to me." Hinata just stared up at Sasuke she couldn't believe what he just said. Sasuke noticed Hinata's frowning face, "I'm sorry I was just kidding." They walked up to the desk to check in. "Hi I'm Uchiha Sasuke I have a reservation."

The receptionist nodded and checked her book, "Yes Mr. Uchiha we have you right here you rented the honeymoon suite."

Hinata's mouth dropped, "THE HONEYMOON SUITE!"


	6. New Beginnings

Hinata was startled, "H-Honeymoon suite!"

Sasuke nervously laughed, "Oh did I forget to mention that, it's the biggest and best room in this whole hotel." Hinata couldn't believe that Sasuke had done this she was silent all the way up to the honeymoon suite. Sasuke opened t door and walked in, and place their bags on the couch. He turned around and saw Hinata still standing outside the door. "Do you want me to carry you over the threshold?"

Hinata immediately jumped into the room slamming the door behind her, "N-No I'm ok!"

Sasuke slowly took off his jacket, "I was kidding are, you really ok?"

"Yes…I'll be right back." Hinata walked through the living into the bedroom which was covered with flowers and candles. "Oh boy, what am I going to do? I don't know if I'm ready to have sex but obviously Sasuke does. What is wrong with me any girl would jump at the chance to have sex with Sasuke and if I don't do it with him he might jump too."

Hinata sat on the bed bent over with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "Hinata is something wrong?"

Hinata looked up and saw Sasuke standing by the door; she stood up and walked over to him. "Y-Yes." Hinata knew what she had to do she put her hands on his chest, "K-Kiss me."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows "What?" Hinata didn't repeat herself instead just pulled Sasuke in for a kiss, Sasuke was a little confused and just went along with it. Hinata's hands shook as she started undoing his tie and then the buttons on his shirt. "What are you doing?"

Hinata had finished the last button as she started to push aside the straps of her dress, "It's ok I-I know t-this is w-why you brought m-me here"

"I brought you here to be alone."

Hinata tried to keep from crying but it wasn't working, "Y-Yeah so you c-could have s-sex with m-me….but I can't d-do t-this I'm s-sorry." Hinata spun around and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Sasuke ran after her but ended up getting the door slammed in his face, "Hinata come out of there!"

"No!"

Sasuke sighed and slid down to the floor with his back against the door "This is not how I expected to spend my weekend getaway."

_**~Sakura & Naruto~**_

It was late in the morning when Naruto placed the last of Sakura's things in his apartment. Naruto staggered over to the couch and fell face first into the couch cushions. His muffled voice said, "Just leave me here to die."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, "Aww Naruto please don't die on me."

Naruto didn't move an inch, "Why?"

Sakura walked over to him, "Because you have to help me unpack."

Naruto felt like screaming but was too tired to yell, "You can't be serious!"

"Well I guess it can wait till you rest a bit come on I'll help you get into bed." Sakura help Naruto get to the bed room and let him fall on the bed on his back.

Sakura started taking of Naruto's shoes, "You don't have to do that."

"Sit up." Sakura helped Naruto up and took off his jacket, tie and shirt. "You can't sleep in your best suit."

Naruto groaned and fell back on his bed unzipping and kicking off his pants, "You let me move your things across town in my best suit!"

Sakura started laughing as she picked up his pants and hung them up along with his jacket. "I'm sorry sweetie; I can't thank you enough for all of this." She was answered by snores; she turned around and saw Naruto already fast asleep on his bed. Sakura tucked Naruto in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you Naruto, us living together is going to work out I know it."

_**~Shikamaru & Temari~**_

After the wedding Temari convinced Shikamaru to spend the night at her house with her. The next morning Temari was still asleep when Shikamaru woke up. He decided to head down to the kitchen and make them some coffee. But when he entered the kitchen only in his boxers and wife beater he was met with an unpleasant surprise.

There sitting at the table was Gaara, who quickly remarked at Shikamaru's cloud boxers. "Did your mommy give you those?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "No your sister."

Gaara glared at Shikamaru, "What are you doing in my house?"

Shikamaru started looking for the coffee, "It's not just your house and because of that it's none of your business. Weren't you supposed to be coming back later?"

"Sorry to ruin the party but I decided to come home a bit earlier. Good thing I did looks like you were having a bit too much fun."

Shikamaru had started the coffee maker and was doing his best to stay calm, "I wasn't doing what you think I was doing. And even if I was once again it is none of your business."

Gaara took a deep breath, "What do you expect me to think when you come down in your stupid boxers and your hair out of that stupid pineapple thing you do. And she is my sister so that makes it my business."

Shikamaru was about to respond when he heard Temari descending the stairs, she soon entered the kitchen in a long t-shirt. She ruffled Gaara's hair, "You're back early it's so good to see you little bro." She walked passed Gaara and hugged Shikamaru, "Morning cutie."

Shikamaru saw how upset this was making Gaara and decided to mess with him; he started nuzzling Temari's neck. "You look so sexy when you just wake up."

Temari giggled, "Stop lying my hair is a mess."

"No it's not I like it when you it's down."

Temari started playing with Shikamaru's hair, "Same goes for you."

Sakura groaned, "I think I'm going to be sick."

_**~Sai & Ino~**_

Ino woke up in the beach village in the big king size bed in her hotel suite. She looked up and saw Sai starring at her, "Good morning wife."

Ino snuggled closer to Sai, "Good morning husband, coming here was such a great idea Sai."

"Well this was where we fell in love and created our child." Sai started rubbing Ino's belly, and felt the baby start to kick. "Hey it's kicking, our baby is kicking, hello it's me your Daddy. I can't wait to meet you."

Ino sighed, "Two weeks, in two weeks we will have our baby."

Sai kissed Ino's forehead, "I can't wait but for now I'm happy to have you all to myself. And I don't want to leave this bed for the rest of our honeymoon."

_**~Neji & Tenten~**_

Neji had went to Tenten's house to return her purse and take her out to breakfast but no one was answering the door as he knocked. He tried the door knob and found it unlocked, he decided to leave the purse up in her room. When Neji entered the room he was surprised to find Tenten sitting on her bed. "You're here?"

Tenten looked up, "How'd you get in here?"

"You left the door unlocked how many times have I told you not to do that."

Tenten looked away from him, "What are you doing here?"

Neji sat at the edge of her bed, "Why am I here? You're my girlfriend, you ditched me yesterday and I wanted to know what was up and to return your purse."

Tenten grabbed the purse from him, "Thanks, you can go now."

"Why are you avoiding me? Is it because of Lana?"

Tenten hated hearing her name; she mumbled "Neji and Lana sounds nice."

Neji heard her, "So that it your jealous?"

"I'm not jealous….but even if I was I would have the right to be since you had your hands all over her."

Neji stood up, "So that's it you don't trust me. Wow Tenten I can't believe you. You actually think I would cheat on you."

Tenten finally looked at Neji, "Is it that hard to believe I mean I see the way that girls look at you."

"So what if they look at me I am not looking at them! I'd never cheat on you whether you believe me or not. And…..if you can't trust me…..I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me." Neji walked out of Tenten's room slamming the door behind him.


	7. Suprises, Changes, & Plans

Hinata awoke the next morning on the bathroom floor. She had fallen asleep there after hiding from Sasuke. She opened the door and saw Sasuke asleep right outside the door. Hinata couldn't help but smile and kneel down next to him. She felt so bad for overreacting last night she wanted to make it up for him. She started to shake him awake, "Sasuke, wake up."

Sasuke groaned and started rubbing his eyes, "H-Hinata?"

She brushed the hair out of his face, "Good morning."

"You've finally came out."

Hinata couldn't look at him anymore, "I know Sasuke I'm so sorry."

Sasuke sat up to get into Hinata's view, "Hinata I didn't bring you here to have sex. I brought you here so I could be with you alone. It's really frustrating that I can never be alone with you for more than a minute. And it's going to get worse if you lock yourself in the bathroom the whole time."

That made Hinata laugh, "Ok Sasuke lets do this. Let's spend the day in the hot springs just you and me."

Sasuke helped Hinata up, who went straight for her luggage. When she opened it she was met with a surprise, "What is this stuff?!" Hinata started to pull out skimpy lingerie and string bikinis.

Sasuke started laughing and picked up one of the black bikinis, "I told you Tenten packed your bag and I have to remember to thank her when we get back."

"SASUKE!" Hinata started frantically going through the bag, "What am I going to do? I am going to kill her. She packed my regular clothes but none of my pajamas or bath suits. You know I don't wear bikinis."

"Why it's not like you don't have the body for it?" Sasuke walked over to your suitcase and started taking out his clothes.

Hinata sat down on the bed she was really upset, "This isn't fair how would you feel if Naruto filled your suitcase with Speedos?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I'd where them I've got nothing to be ashamed of and I'm not chicken."

"Are you saying I'm a chicken? I'm not a chicken!"

Sasuke tossed her the bikini he was still holding, "Prove me wrong." Hinata just glared at him before stomping off into the bathroom bikini in hand. When the door was closed Sasuke smirked, "I can't believe that actually worked."

**~Sakura & Naruto~**

Naruto had almost slept the whole day away, when he groggily got up from and stumbled to the bathroom. He opened the door and flicked the light switch on. The light and the smell that met him made him cringe and become fully awake. "SAKURA!"

A minute later Sakura walked into the bathroom, "Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto pointed around the bathroom, "What have you done?! How long have I been asleep?"

Sakura shrugged, "You weren't waking up so I decided to unpack some things. Do you like what I did to the bathroom?"

"IT'S PINK! YOU MADE MY BATHROOM PINK? Naruto felt disgusted as he looked around and the pink shower curtain, bathmats, towels, soaps, every where he looked there were pink things. "I can't use a pink bathroom."

"I was just trying to make it more like my bathroom at my old house?"

"Yes but that bathroom was just yours this bathroom is mine too!"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "So what?"

Naruto couldn't believe she didn't understand him, "I DON'T WANT A PINK BATHROOM!"

Sakura glared at him before turning around and slamming the door of the bathroom behind her. Naruto sat down on the now pink and furry toilet seat. "Just great living together for what twelve hours and already a fight. That must be a record."

After he cooled down he went to the living room to find Sakura. She was there pulling off pink pillows off the couch and putting them back in boxes. "Are you packing? Oh come on Sakura don't be so over dramatic!"

Sakura didn't stop packing, "You don't like my taste I just wanted to make this messy old place my home."

Naruto rubbed his temples he felt a headache coming on, "I understand that, but you have to ask me first."

"Why?"

Naruto tried his best to calm down, "Because I don't want to have a pink bathroom I'm a man. Maybe a little pink here and there but come on Sakura. Not every room has to look like the inside of a Pepto-Bismol bottle. I know you love the color pink but you're going overboard."

Sakura stopped packing to cross her arms and glare at her boyfriend some more, "Well pink is better than how you had it before. I don't understand how you could live here?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh really because you didn't seem to have a problem with it before?!"

"And you didn't mind my obsession with pink! I need some space you are stupid and irrational!"

Sakura walked pass Naruto and into the bedroom locking the door as Naruto yelled. "SPACE YOU WANT SPACE FINE I'LL GIVE YOU SPACE! AND DON'T TURN THE ROOM PINK WHILE YOU'RE IN THERE!"

**~Sai & Ino~**

The newlyweds were walking down the beach holding hands when Ino had to stop again. "Wait S-Sai I've got to s-stop."

Sai put his arm around Ino's waist, "Is the baby kicking again?"

Ino nodded, "Yes very hard it's been getting worse lately."

Sai rubbed his wife's back, "Come on little one stop hurting your Momma."

"Oh Sai I'm so tired of being pregnant I want to give birth already."

Sai started to laugh, "I bet you won't be saying that once you go into labor."

Ino glared at Sai, "This isn't funny all out have to do is wait I'm the one that is going to have to push a baby out of me."

Sai reached over and kissed her head, "I know and I really love you for doing that."

The baby had stopped kicking and Ino started to relax, "I don't know if I can take two more weeks of this."

"Yes you can you're strong and besides I want you all to myself for as long as I can. Because I'm going to be so jealous when that baby is taking up all of your precious time." They started walking again but Ino couldn't stop thinking about when she would finally give birth. Ino prayed it was soon, she couldn't wait to meet her son or daughter.

**~Shikamaru & Temari~**

Temari was running around the kitchen cooking dinner, when Kankuro walked in, "I'm hungry sis when's dinner?"

Temari was pulling down plates from the cupboard, "Soon just a few more minutes."

Kankuro leaned against the wall, "Is Shikamaru joining us?" Temari nodded and Kankuro sarcastically said, "I bet Gaara is happy about that."

Temari was stirring something in a pot, "What do you mean?"

"Gaara doesn't like Shikamaru. And I think the hatred is mutual."

Temari stopped stirring, "Really?" Kankuro nodded. Temari thought about it for a moment and shook her head, "No they like each other."

Kankuro knew his sister was in denial, "Whatever just call me for dinner I wouldn't want to miss the fight."

Five minutes later Shikamaru walked into the kitchen and placed a box on the counter. "Here is the troublesome cake you wanted. Temari didn't answer she just walked past him into the dining room and started setting the table. Shikamaru grabbed a couple of glasses and followed her, "What's wrong with you?"

Temari wasn't even looking at him, "Nothing."

Shikamaru set the glasses down, "Temari can we just skip the whole nothing is wrong bit and get to the part where you tell me what's wrong."

Temari stopped setting the table, "Do you like my brother?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah Kankuro is a really cool guy."

"Not him I am talking about Gaara!"

"Oh…Gaara." Shikamaru looked around the room nervously.

Temari put her hands on her hips, "How can you not like Gaara?"

Shikamaru put up his hands in defense, "Hey he doesn't like me either."

"Yes he does Shikamaru!"

"No he doesn't Temari!"

"Yes he does!"

"No he doesn't!"

Their argument could be heard upstairs by her two younger brothers. Gaara was smirking as he listened, Kankuro rolled his eyes, "They are fighting because of you and you're smiling."

Gaara's smirk turned into a full grin, "I know isn't it great?"

Kankuro shook his head, "You're evil do you know that?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Whatever at least I'm not sitting around and let our sister date that idiot."

"You do remember that Shikamaru was valedictorian right? Besides I like Shikamaru he is a great guy."

Gaara shook his head, "He's a doushbag."

Kankuro stood up to leave, "And you're a drama queen. Leave them alone or I'll kick your ass!"

Gaara glared at his older brother till he left, "I don't care what it takes I'm going to break them up."

**~Sasuke & Hinata~**

Sasuke and Hinata had spent the day at the hot springs. Getting massages, being in the sauna, eating at the café, and making out in the hot springs or any other chance they got. Hinata's lips were slightly swollen by the time they got back to their room. Sasuke just opened the door when he picked up Hinata and started kissing her again. Hinata mumbled into the kiss, "Sasuke my lips."

Sasuke wrapped her legs around her waist and said, "They are perfect."

Sasuke brought Hinata into the bedroom and tossed her into the bed and jumped in after her. Sasuke grabbed Hinata and brought her closer to him, "Did I tell you how sexy you look in your bikini?"

"Only about a hundred times! But I don't mind hearing it." Hinata ran her fingers over her lips, "Wow I don't think I've kissed so much in my entire life."

Sasuke pulled Hinata to lay on top of him, "Yeah it was a pretty good day."

Hinata bit her lip nervously, "Well there is a way to make it an amazing day."

"How?"

Hinata gave Sasuke a quick kiss, "I want…..to have sex with you."

Sasuke blinked at her a couple of times, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I s-said I-I want to have sex."

"Are you sure?" Hinata nodded slowly. Sasuke gave Hinata a long slow kiss, "Ok but I don't want you to be nervous because it's your first time."

Hinata looked around, "First time….um...Sasuke I'm not a v-virgin."

Sasuke's jaw dropped, "WHAT?!"

I know, I know there was no Neji & Tenten don't worry they'll be back they just needed more time. They will be back soon!


	8. It's Time

Hinata was alone now; she didn't feel like going home. She had stayed the last night in the hotel by herself and now was eating the room services she had ordered once again alone. She noticed how quite the room was when just hours before it was full of the yelling of one angry Uchiha.

**~Flashback to the night before~**

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What do you mean?"

Hinata didn't like the look on Sasuke's face but she knew there was no going back now, "I-I'm not a virgin."

He shook his head, "You have to be…..YOUR HINATA! Your innocent how could you have had sex? AND WITH WHO?!" He rolled off Hinata and got off the bed.

She watched him pace the room not knowing what else to say, "Can you p-please calm down?"

"NO JUST TELL ME WHO HE WAS?"

"Why does it matter who? It was before you…."

Sasuke stopped pacing, "Why does it matter? My girlfriend surprises me with the fact that she isn't a virgin and I have a right to know!"

She nervously bit her lower lip, "But you'll kill him…."

"I KNOW HIM!!!"

She nodded, "It's……N-N-Naruto." He stood there frozen barely blinking which made Hinata more nervous. "A-Are you o-ok?"

He was in a state of shock, "Naruto…my best friend Naruto….and you……WHEN?!"

"T-Two years ago….we were dating…and well we felt like maybe we were just friends but we had to test it….."

"SO YOU TESTED IT WITH SEX?!" She nodded slowly. "WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS?!"

She nervously pressed her fingers together, "When you asked…."

Sasuke threw his hands in the air, "Oh yeah it's was fault. When we started dating I should have asked, what are you likes? Dislikes? And have you have sex with my best friend?!"

"Sasuke please stop yelling, we weren't dating at the time I don't see a problem."

"You don't see the problem!" Sasuke could barely look at Hinata he just went over to his luggage and started throwing his stuff in it.

She looked at him confused, "What are you doing?"

He was pulling on a shirt as he said, "I'm leaving….I can't be around you right now."

She jumped off the bed and ran towards him, "No Sasuke don't go please can't we forget all of this and go back to what we were doing?"

He zipped up his suitcase, "You think I could do that now! The hotel room is paid up for another day so stay if you want." And before she could say another word Sasuke was gone.

**~Tenten & Neji~**

Tenten never felt like this before she knew she should have gone after Neji but she just couldn't. She couldn't do much of anything for the matter. She stayed in bed the whole day she didn't feel like doing anything else. She barely noticed when day turned to night and finally she let sleep take over her. She woke up the next morning still not wanting to get out of bed. "What am I going to do? Neji is going to break up with me. Maybe it's for the best….he derives better."

She looked over at her night stand to see a framed picture of her and Neji. "What happened to us? I….need to find Neji and talk to him!" Tenten hopped out of bed and ran out of house towards Neji's. To her surprise Neji was outside.

She was not the only one surprised, "Tenten?"

She stopped short in front of Neji, "Neji I need to talk to you."

He looked at what she was wearing, "In your pajamas?"

She blushed a bit and looked down and that's when she noticed the suitcase. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Uh yeah….I found Sasuke last night and he was pretty upset. He kept saying he wanted to get away I didn't think it was the best for him to be by himself. Plus I need some time to think too."

"When will you be back?"

Neji spotted Sasuke walking up the block, "Three days."

She didn't want him to leave, "But that's the day before school starts….and I….just got you back. Neji we need to talk can't you stay."

He shook his head, "No but we'll talk when I get back."

Tenten didn't know what to say, "B-But....but…"

Neji pulled Tenten close to give her a kiss on the lips, "I promise ok?"

"Ok…." Tenten turned to Sasuke, "So is Hinata back as well?"Sasuke just shrugged and kept walking, "What's up with him?"

Neji shrugged and picked up his suitcase, "That's what I've been trying to find out. I'll see you later."

She stood there outside of his house watching him walk off. She wanted to run after him tell him that she was sorry. But he was gone his kiss didn't feel like all the other times he'd kissed her. And he wasn't his usual self he'd seemed hurt. Thinking that she hurt Neji made Tenten want to crawl under the covers and stay there until school started. As she walked home she knew that was exactly what she was going to do.

**~Shikamaru & Temari~**

Dinner happened that night minus one lazy pineapple hair shaped boyfriend. Kankuro felt so uncomfortable as he ate with is siblings. Temari was starring off into space obviously thinking about Shikamaru. While his younger brother Gaara was smirking throughout dinner. Temari didn't sleep a wink that night she tossed and turned in bed thinking of Shikamaru. The sun had risen when Temari finally gave up trying to sleep. She slowly went down the stairs to get some coffee she had smelled that someone was making a fresh pot.

Gaara was already pouring her cup, "Hey you."

She grabbed the cup and took a sip, "Why are you so happy?"

He shrugged, "I just had a good night sleep I guess."

Temari plopped down on a chair, "I wish I could say the same."

Gaara sat across from Temari at the table, "Don't worry you'll find another boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

Gaara was stirring his coffee as he tried to hide his smile, "I mean since you're breaking up with Shikamaru."

She shook her head, "I'm not breaking up with him, and I still want to be with him. I think this is all a miss understanding and we will put this behind us."

Gaara didn't like what he was hearing he had to put his plan into action. He put on the saddest face he could, "Are you two fighting because of me? I don't want to see you unhappy just because your boyfriend doesn't like me."

"Gaara… don't worry about it."

Gaara looked down at his coffee. "No it's all my fault. I….just don't know why he doesn't like me. I like him I think he is a great guy. It just hurts you know because I know you care so much about him."

"You can't be seriously buying this Temari?" Temari and Gaara looked up to see Shikamaru standing there.

Temari stood up, "Shikamaru, h-how'd you get in here?"

He was glaring at Gaara as he talked to Temari, "I used the key you gave me."

Gaara continued to go on with his plan, "Shikamaru I'm sorry you don't like me but don't let your hatred for me affect your relationship with Temari."

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing, "THIS IS A BUNCH A BULL SHIT! YOU HATE ME AS MUCH AS I HATE YOU!"

Temari gasped, "SHIKAMARU! Stop that he may not look like it on the outside but Gaara is very sensitive you are hurting his feelings."

"Temari he is playing you can't you see that."

Temari put her arms around her younger brother, "All I see is an uninvited person in my home upsetting my brother."

Gaara was trying so hard not to smirk, "Oh sis why does he hate me so much? I'm tried real hard to get him to like me."

Shikamaru clenched his fist, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE A REAL JACK ASS YOU KNOW THAT GAARA!"

"SHIKAMARU I SAID STOP IT! You can't come in here and call my brother name." She held out her hand, "Now give me back my key and get out of here! I can't look at you right now!"

He tossed her the keys, "Fine I came over to apologize but you can forget that now. I don't know why he is doing this but I am going to prove he is full of shit! I didn't work so hard to get you to have your stupid red haired brother stand in my way."

As Shikamaru was about to leave he turned around one alt time to see Temari hugging Gaara. Gaara looked up and smirked at Shikamaru, as he mouthed the words, "Bye, Bye."

**~Naruto & Sakura~ **

After the bathroom incident the two avoided each other for the rest of the day. Naruto had given Sakura's his bed and slept on the couch. He woke up groggy and in pain, "I fucking hate this couch, it's no good for sleeping on. I'm going to have to spend every night on the couch?"

Naruto sniffed the air, "What smells so good?" He followed the smell to the kitchen where Sakura was setting the table.

She looked up and locked eyes with him they stood there starring at each other for a couple of minutes. Naruto looked away first, "Hey."

She nodded, "Hi…..are you hungry?"

Naruto sat at the table, "Yes." She started placing food on his plate, "Thanks."

She nodded and did the same with her plate. The sounds of their forks hitting the plates were the only sounds coming from the kitchen. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, "TALK TO ME!"

She was a little started, "Uh….oh Naruto I'm sorry I should have asked I know I'm pink obsessed but I couldn't help it."

"I understand Sakura you wanted this place to feel more like your home. We just have to…..oh what's the word?"

"Communicate."

Naruto grinned, "That's it!" He stood up and placed the plates in the sink.

He was about to wash them when Sakura put her arms around him from behind, "You can do those later. I was thinking that I've got some graduation money I've been saving……I thought we could buy a new living room set. Maybe a more comfortable couch?"

"Why am I going to be sleeping there more often?"

She laughed, "Only if you're bad."

He spun around wrapping his arms around her, "Well sure it will be something we can pick out together."

"Good but first let me give you a massage to make up for the fight. I think you can use it you're so tense."

Naruto was already pulling her towards their bedroom, "Sounds good to me!"

**~Ino & Sai~ (2 Days later)**

It was now the day they were supposed to return home from the beach village. They were had one day to relax before they started college. Ino was actually a little happy to be returning home she wasn't feeling too well. She was exiting the bathroom for the tenth time that morning, Sai had noticed. "Wow you went to the bathroom again are you ok?"

She was a bit flushed and was starting to breathe a little heavier, "Of course I'm fine. Let's go check out."

When they got to the desk two men were checking out early. One spiky haired guy was annoyed, "I don't see why we have to leave early."

His friend replied, "Because you need to talk to Hinata and I have to talk to Tenten. She's just never acted like this before. There is something wrong and I have to find out what."

Sai walked over to them, "Neji? Sasuke? What are you two doing here?"

Neji turned around, "Hey Sai, hey Ino! Sasuke and I needed some time away we didn't know you two were here for your honeymoon."

"Yeah we are just heading home to. You guys can take a ride back with us if you want. I'm guessing you guys took the train here?"

Sasuke was starring at Ino, "Yeah we did and thank you….what's wrong with Ino?"

Sai turned around to see Ino turning a slight red, "Ino what's wrong?"

Ino was breathing heavier now, "S-Sai it's time!"

"Time for what?!"

Sasuke looked at the ground, "Why is the floor wet?"

Sai's eyes widened, "IT'S TIME! BUT IT'S EARLY?!"

Ino glared at her husband, "I'm sorry honey let me tell the baby to wait!"

Sai gave a sigh of relief, "That would be great!"

Sasuke reached out to smack Sai on the head, "Shut up stupid the hospital is just up the rode we have to get her there now."

"NO!" Ino tried to stand up straight, "I want to have this baby in Konoha so you three need to get me there NOW!"


	9. And Baby Makes Three

Sai was trying his best to drive without panicking but it wasn't working. Neji who was in the passenger seat worried about Sai's driving. "Maybe we should pull over and I should drive."

From the back seat Ino yelled, "NO WE ARE NOT STOPPING!" She was breathing heavily, sweating and about to rip Sasuke's hand off.

Sasuke tried to keep calm and not focus on the pain emanating from his hand. He used his free hand to punch the back of Neji's seat. "Why does Neji get to sit up front?!"

Neji yelled back, "Because I called shot gun."

"That's not fair!"

"Too bad."

Sasuke was not happy, "Sai why do I have to sit in the back with your wife?!"

Neji turned back to face Sasuke, "Stop being a baby and man up."

"I'm not a baby!"

"You sure are acting like one."

Sasuke turned away from Neji, "Am not!"

Neji was about to respond when Ino covered his mouth with her hands, "Don't you dare say another word. Now will the three of you just shut up and get me to the hospital before I have this baby in the back of this car."

The thought of Ino giving birth in front of him made Sasuke gag, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Finally Sai pulled into Konoha's hospital parking lot, and the three helped check Ino into the hospital. Soon Sai followed the nurses to where Ino was as Sasuke and Neji called everyone to let them know.

An hour later Sasuke walked out of the waiting room to the vending machines unaware that Hinata was walking down the hall towards him. "H-Hi Sasuke…"

He turned around slowly to face her, "Hey."

She looked around making sure they were alone before she said, "T-This is Ino days s-so let's just try and pretend everything is ok? Not like we are mad at each other."

His eyes widened in shock, "Mad at me? Why would you be mad at me?"

"You overreacted y-y-you yelled at me than left m-me in that hotel all by myself. Y-You d-d-didn't even let me explain so I'm really mad at you. It t-took a lot of c-courage f-for me to go away with y-you, I was very n-nervous."

"Why was it because you knew I was going to find out about what you did?!"

She gasped, "N-NO!"

He shrugged and turned away from her focusing his attention on the soda machine. "Sure seemed like that."

"If you c-could think that….I can't…" She couldn't even think of the right words or any words to say any more. She sighed, "So what's going to happen to us?"

He reached and got his soda, "I'm going to try and forgive you but it's going to take time."

"F-Forgive me for what I did? Or not telling you? Because it better be the s-second one Sasuke."

He knew she was just as upset as he was but he was letting his emotions take over him as he kicked the vending machines. "I hate this shit! We get together and then we break up and have to wait till prom to get back together. Than barely a month later you leave for practically the whole summer and than four days later we are already fighting…."

Hinata felt the tears start to form but did her best to keep them back, "W-What are you trying to say?"

"Maybe we aren't supposed to be together." As soon as the words left his lips he regretted it.

Hinata walked up to Sasuke taking his soda away from him, "You're such a j-j-jerk Sasuke." She poured the drink over Sasuke's head before stomping off towards the waiting room. She pulled open the waiting room door. She had to jump back because when she opened the door Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Kankuro, Temari, Neji and Shikamaru feel on the floor. Hinata couldn't believe it, "You were eavesdropping!"

Naruto was helping Sakura up as he said, "Well it's really boring in the waiting room."

**~Ino & Sai~**

Sai was running around the hospital getting things to comfort his wife but none of it seemed to be working. "Here are some ice chips for you sweetie."

Ino was having yet another contraction and wasn't in the best of moods, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I don't want any ice! I just want this baby out of me!"

Ino's father was standing by her bed with a smile on his face, "You sound just like your mother when she was having you."

She glared at her father as she did her breathing exercises. "Where's the doctor?!"

Sai was trying to keep Ino positive, "You're doing great Ino, when we have our next baby you'll be even better at it."

"Another baby? Oh no Sai we are never having sex again!"

Sai's jaw dropped, "N-Never…"

She nodded her head, "Yes NEVER!"

Her father laughed, "Ah your sounding like a real married couple."

Just then the doctor walked in, "Well hello everyone, and how is our little mommy to be?"

Ino was trying to stay calm as she said, "In pain."

The doctor smiled, "Ok let's take a look then." The doctor lifted her gown and took a look. "Ok everything is going as planned Ino it's time. I'm going to have a nurse come in and give scrubs to your husband and then we will take you to the delivery room."

For the first time today Ino started to become nervous, "N-Now?"

Ino's dad smirked, "D-Don't tell me you're getting nervous now?"

"W-Well I was t-thinking I have such nice maternity clothes I should wear it more. So maybe I would stay pregnant for a while longer."

Her father kissed her forehead, "You'll be fine, and besides Ino you've never let anything stop you before. You're going to be fine."

"Thank you Dad."

Sai just finished putting on his scrubs and the nurse was pushing Ino to the delivery room. "Sai hold my hand please."

He smiled and took her hand, "I love you Ino."

Half an hour later Sai walked in to the waiting room he was a little confused when he saw all his friends spread out around the room. "Hey guys..."

Everyone's head snapped up and all yelled, "SAI!"

He smiled and said, "It's a boy!"

All the problems and drama that had clouded the room minutes before now faded away with Sai's announcement they all surrounded him hugging him and congratulating him. Later one by one they all entered the room to see Ino while the rest surrounded the big window facing the nursery looking at the new Yamanka.

Tenten was the last one to see Ino everyone was gone with the exception of Neji. Neji was leaning against a wall talking to Sai when he saw Tenten, "I think you can go see your wife now."

Sai nodded, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

When Sai entered the room Tenten asked, "Where did everyone else go?

Neji walked over to her, "Sasuke left right after seeing Ino and the baby, then Naruto and Sakura left, Hinata left with Shikamaru, and Kankuro left with Temari. I waited for you….can I walk you home?"

"I'd like that." Neji held out his hand for her to hold which she happily took as they started walking, "Did you enjoy your trip?"

He shrugged, "It was ok Sasuke didn't feel like talking so I still have no idea what is wrong with him. But it did give me some time to think. Your upset because I was dancing with that girl at the wedding right?"

"Yes…..I don't want to be but I am."

"Tenten I wanted to dance with you but you were gone the entire night and that girl practically dragged me on to the dance floor. I didn't want to be rude to her. I'm sorry if I upset you it was just one stupid dance."

She squeezed his hand, "I'm so sorry that I was stupidly jealous. I was just afraid of losing you to that girl."

"You're not going to lose me and I'm probable never going to see that girl again." He let go of Tenten's hand to wrap his arm around her and pull her close, "Besides you're the only girl for me you're the only girl that can handle all the goodness that is Neji."

She couldn't help but smile as Neji's arrogance started to come back. She wrapped her arm around him, "I promise I'll never be jealous like that again." He kissed her forehead hoping what she said was true.

**~Shikamaru & Hinata~**

Shikamaru was pacing Hinata's bedroom as she sat silently on her bed listening to him rant. "I mean how could she believe that red headed demon over me her boyfriend? It's so troublesome I tell you Gaara is just trying to get rid of me. Why can't she see that? I mean it's so obvious! I hate Gaara I swear if he wasn't her brother I'd kill him."

When Shikamaru finally took a breath Hinata spoke up, "G-Gaara can't be that mean. He is really nice."

He stopped pacing, "How would you know?"

"I spent the summer with him he was staying at the same place that we were staying. I talked to him and we started hanging out."

"I bet Sasuke was happy about that."

Hearing his name made Hinata angry again, "It's none of his business who I hang out with besides……I didn't tell him I was hanging out with Gaara."

He sat on her bed, "What?!"

"Well I told him I saw Gaara but I guess I never mentioned that he was spending a lot of time with my family and I…..is that bad?"

"Yes not only did you not tell him but you were hanging out with Gaara that is just unforgivable."

She sighed and laid down on her bed Shikamaru joined her, "What am I going to do? He is so mad about this whole sex thing."

Shikamaru shrugged remembering when Hinata had told him about her and Naruto at Ino and Sai's wedding. "Well it's Sasuke he is very territorial and probable hates to think of anyone else touching his precious girlfriend."

"But he is treating me like an object and not a person."

"I understand lately I haven't been feeling like much of Temari's boyfriend….what are we going to do?"

She sighed heavily as they starred up at Hinata's ceiling, "I really don't know."

**~Ino & Sai~**

Sai was sitting with Ino on her bed holding her close to him as she held their baby boy in her arms, "He's beautiful isn't he?"

Ino was crying tears of joy as she starred at her son, "He's perfect."

"I guess he does deserve a name what should it be?"

_**What should the new Yamanaka name be? You decided pm me or when you review put in your idea for our baby boy's name. And join us next time for Freshman Year!**_

_**Next Episode: First Week of School = Surprises!**_


	10. School Drama

**I'd like to thank you for all the suggestion for Ino and Sai's baby and for the reviews. The name came from**_** Piratelizard101**_**! Enjoy this chapter! **

Sai helped Ino and their new baby Reiko down the stairs of their new home. "Welcome home baby Reiko."

Ino sat down on the couch rocking Reiko to sleep, "Isn't he beautiful Sai?"

Sai sat next to her wrapping an arm around her. "How could he not? He has your beautiful blue eyes. I just wish I didn't have to start school tomorrow."

"You have too I'm staying this week with the baby than I have to go to school as well. But I don't know how I'll be able to be away from such a cutie pie for more than a minute."

"Awe honey you've been away from me before."

Ino smiled and shook her head, "Not you silly." They sat there quietly looking at the sleeping baby in Ino's arms. "I can't believe we have a son."

He kissed her cheek, "Me either…but we should put him to bed then go to bed ourselves."

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

Hinata walked through the college halls searching for her first class room. She was so focused on the class numbers when someone yelled "HINATA!" Hinata looked over to see Gaara jogging over to her. "Hey Hinata what's up?"

She was so happy to see Gaara. "I'm fine just looking for my class room."

"What class room are you in?"

She looked at her schedule "Two thirty eight."

Gaara grinned, "English 101?"

"Yeah."

"Me too, let's go"

Down the hall Sasuke stood there watching his ex-girlfriend walking away with another guy. "Hurts don't it?"

Sasuke turned around to see Shikamaru standing behind him. "No it doesn't turn hurt at all. I broke up with her remember."

"Actually I don't think you guys really broker up."

Sasuke glared at him, "Shut up besides what is she doing with Gaara anyway?"

Shikamaru looked around nervously, "I…don't know I mean he did graduate with us…….oh great Temari."

The two boys turned to see Temari walking towards them, "Hello Sasuke…Shikamaru…."

The three became very silent till Sasuke uttered, "Well this has gotten awkward so I'm going to class."

Shikamaru tried to follow him, "I should go to."

Temari grabbed his arm, "Wait….."

He spun around, "What?!"

She let him go, "Aren't we going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what? How you value the word of a liar over my own?"

"He is my brother and he wouldn't lie to me."

He shook his head, "If you really believe that we have nothing to talk about. Now I have to go to class."

"Shikamaru can't we just have dinner tonight just you and me no Gaara."

He thought for a moment, "Fine."

~Across Town~

Neji and Tenten were happily walking down the halls of Konoha State hand in hand. Tenten smiled, "It's too bad we don't have any classes together."

"Well I don't know many classes that teach both architecture and pre med."

They stopped in front of Tenten's class room, "You're right meet me out front after your classes?"

He nodded and kissed her, "Good luck."

Neji walked down the halls and found Sai, "Hey Sai, how's fatherhood treating you?"

Sai had a big grin, "It's great, Reiko is amazing. I heard everything is ok between you and Tenten."

"Yeah it's great too. I mean nothing could possible go wrong."

A voice behind them yelled, "Neji!"

He turned around to see a blonde girl running towards him. Sai asked, "Who is that?"

"L-Lana…"

"The girl you danced with at my wedding?"

Neji nodded slowly as Lana caught up with them, "Sai you're here too."

Sai smiled, "Hey."

Neji looked around expecting to see Tenten pop out of nowhere. "Lana what are you doing here?"

"I go here silly let me see your schedule." Before he could answer she took his schedule and squealed, "We have three classes together! This is so amazing I'll save you a seat."

Lana winked at Neji before racing down the hall and Sai chuckled, "Uh oh you are in trouble."

"What? No she is just….nothing she's nothing Tenten is my girlfriend. Nothing is going to happen!"

"Ok, ok calm down just go to class you've got a seat waiting for you."

Neji glared at him, "I hate you."

After school Sasuke just wanted to get home but a certain blonde best friend wasn't going to make it easy. "Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke just kept walking ignoring him. Naruto ran up next to him, "Sasuke what's up you haven't talked to me since the wedding."

Sasuke pretended like he didn't hear him which made Naruto a bit angry. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, "What the hell is your problem? Did something happen between you and Hinata?"

Sasuke couldn't help he punched Naruto knocking him down. "YOU HIT ME! WHY?"

Sasuke looked down at his friend, "YOU HAD SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he scrambled up, "Sasuke listen to me it was a long time ago. You didn't even like her then."

"Whatever you two had all this time to tell me and you didn't. So both of you can just leave me alone!" Sasuke pushed past Naruto and kept walking home.

~Two Weeks Later~

Naruto was sitting in the living room with a frown on his face. Sakura didn't like seeing Naruto depressed, "Naruto just call Sasuke."

He shook his head, "I've tried he won't pick up. He is still mad about Hinata and me. He hasn't even talked to Hinata."

"Well I'm sure she hasn't notice since she has been spending so much time with Gaara."

"They have to be together…they just have to."

She sighed, "Naruto I want them together too but if they don't want to be together anymore no one can force them."

Naruto didn't want to think about that, "Let's just hope things don't get awkward at Ino's and Sai's today."

Naruto and Sakura headed over to Ino and Sai's for a little get together they were throwing. As they were doing that Tenten was breaking into Sasuke's house. Once she pried open his window she tried to sneak in but just ended up tripping on the window frame and falling into Sasuke's living room.

Sasuke put down the textbook he was reading, "You are the worst burglar ever. It took you five minutes to open that window."

Tenten brushed herself off, "If you knew I was out there why didn't you open the door?" He just shrugged and return to his studying. "Sasuke pay attention to me, we have to go to Ino's and Sai's."

"No we don't have too and by we I mean me. Now go away I have an economics test Monday." Tenten grabbed the book and threw it out the open window. "Hey that book cost me a hundred and fifty dollars."

"You know that entire book already and do you know how I know that? Because you have done nothing but go to school and study for the past two weeks straight."

"Whatever." Sasuke went to retrieve his textbook hoping Tenten would leave him alone.

But she wasn't leaving without him, "Sasuke I know your upset about Hinata..."

"I'm not upset! Just because she wants to spend all her time with that jack ass Gaara….doesn't mean I'm upset."

"Sasuke just because they spent the summer together doesn't mean she has feelings for him."

His fist clenched, "They did what?!"

She knew by the look on his face that this was new information, "She didn't tell you….."

"Of course she didn't tell me! Because she doesn't tell me anything! That's it I'm breaking my silence that girl is going to get a piece of my mind." Sasuke ran out of his house Tenten fast on his heels.

The get together was moved upstairs for more room. In the kitchen Shikamaru was getting sodas for him and Temari when a certain red head walked in. "Hey Shikamaru haven't seen you around the house lately."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Stuff it Gaara and listen back off from Hinata she is going through some tough times and she doesn't need you pretending to be her friend."

"I'm not pretending I'm her friend. And by the way shouldn't you be happy the more time I spend with Hinata the less time I have to bother you."

"Oh please Temari and I worked things out and you can't ruin us. And by the way you have no chance with Hinata."

Temari unaware of the conversation between her brother and boyfriend walked into the kitchen. "Hey boys."

Gaara smirked but quickly replaced it with a frown and added some fake tears, "Shikamaru that's not very nice I-I c-could g-get a girl like H-Hinata."

Temari gasped, "Shikamaru!"

Gaara continued, "He said I'd have no chance with her! I mean w-what aren't I a n-nice guy Shikamaru?"

"I can't believe you said that!"

"Temari you are jumping to conclusions."

She crossed her arms, "Am I? Did you or did you not say my brother had no chance with Hinata?"

"Technically yes but you have too…."

"I don't have to do anything just when everything was ok you pull something like this. Gaara has been nothing but nice to you. He was the one that told me to go after you. You are an incredible jerk Shikamaru!" Temari stormed out of the kitchen.

Once she was out of ear shot Gaara chuckled, "Man am I good."

"You told her to give me another shot?"

"That was genius right? Well looks like you won't need those two sodas. I'll take those for me and my lady Hinata."

Gaara never got to give the soda to Hinata because just as he left the room the front door burst open and an angry Sasuke ran in. Hinata was a mere foot away from him, "YOU SPENT THE SUMMER WITH GAARA! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! WHAT ELSE HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME? HAVE YOU HAD SEX WITH MORE GUYS OTHER THAN NARUTO?!"

Sakura quickly turned to Naruto, "You had sex with Hinata?!"

Naruto started to stutter, "I-I t-told you…w-w-when we dated."

"You didn't tell me you had sex with her! I thought you were a virgin!"

"So what it's not like you're a virgin!"

She gasped, "H-How'd did y-you know that?!"

"Oh I've known for awhile I was just waiting for you to tell me! But it seems like you were never going to tell me you did it with Lee."

"It's none of your business."

Naruto turned his back to Sakura, "Than it's none of your business what I did with Hinata."

Sasuke interrupted them, "It's my business."

"N-No it's n-not." Hinata said bringing his attention back to her.

"Like hell it's not!"

Hinata lowered her voice but everyone could still hear her, "So I had s-sex can we please not discuss this in front of everyone. I d-don't understand why you're so upset."

Neji tired of his cousin being yelled at interrupted, "Because Sasuke's a virgin!"

The whole room yelled, "WHAT?!"

Sasuke turned to Neji, "Now I'm going to have to kill you Neji."

He put his hands up in defense, "Hey I'm just telling the truth."

"The truth you mean like how Lana the girl you danced with at the wedding is in three of your classes and is your study/project partner! And let's add in the fact that you haven't told Tenten!"

Tenten jaw dropped, "Excuse me?!"

The room erupted with couple arguing Sai shook his head as he bounced Reiko on his lap. "See Reiko this is a lesson on communication and how not using it properly can ruin relationship. I hope you are taking notes."


	11. Relationships

Ino's and Sai's little party was over quickly with everyone's little outburst. Gaara knew it was time to console Hinata as he walked her home, "Are you ok?"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah….I think so…."

"Sasuke's a jerk you deserve better."

A part of her thought Gaara was right but the other wanted to go after Sasuke. "I think I should go after him. I miss him; I need to talk to him."

He didn't want her to go but he didn't know how to convince her to stay. "But he yelled at you and he…is an arrogant jerk….and…"

Unfortunately for him Hinata wasn't listening to him her mind was on Sasuke. "I'm sorry Gaara I have to go." Before he could say a word she was out the front door on a search for Sasuke.

**~Neji & Tenten~**

While Hinata was searching for her boyfriend her cousin and his girlfriend was having a quite walk. Neji finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry ok I should have told you."

She sighed, "Yes you should but I'm not mad."

"Really?"

"Yes I told you I wasn't going to get jealous anymore."

He smiled and put his arm around her, "You're amazing Tenten."

She wrapped her arm around him, "Tell me something I don't know. Do you think we can ever have a normal party?"

"We'd need normal friends first."

"I can't believe that so many of our friends aren't virgins…but now that we are on the subject you are right?! I know you said you were but with so many things coming out of the closets I just wanted to make sure?"

They walked up the steps of Tenten's house, "Yes."

She nodded and grabbed his hands in hers, "Do you have to go or can you stay awhile and you know talk?"

"For you I always have time."

Tenten lead him inside and up to her room, "I've been thinking my parents are going out of town this weekend and I don't like being all by myself."

He sat down on her bed, "So you want me to come over? Sure I've got some work to do but I can do it here."

She let him pull him to his lap, "And maybe you could stay over?"

"Why?"

"Well I always feel guilty when we watch movies late and you have to go home. So if you stay over….I won't have to worry about you…..getting mugged."

He raised an eyebrow, "Me? Get mugged, I think I can handle anyone."

He wasn't getting what Tenten was trying to say, "Yes but if you stayed we can do….stuff."

"Stuff? Like wha….." Neji stopped mid sentence when he finally realized what she was getting at. "Sex? You want to have sex?"

"You make it sound like something bad."

"No….I just didn't know you wanted to have it."

She nodded, "Yes I've been thinking about it all summer and I want to do this. But only if you want to."

"Of course I want to, why wouldn't I?

She kissed him, "Exactly, this is going to be great. I am so excited!"

**~Sasuke & Hinata~**

The sun had already set when Sasuke returned home, he noticing the lights in his room was on. "Did I leave it on?"

He pushed the door open to see Hinata sitting on his bed, "Finally I've been waiting for you."

"I went for a walk…why are you here?"

"Ok don't kick me out, we need to talk. Why didn't you tell me about you being a virgin?"

Sasuke looked away, "Why'd you assume I wasn't?"

She shrugged, "Because you're you….you just seem like the guy that had sex…a lot of it."

He fiddled with something on his dresser, "Well I haven't!"

"Maybe there is still a lot that we don't know about each other. I agreed with you that even though we've been together for a couple months now we haven't spent a lot of times together. But I want to Sasuke. I don't want to break up…but if you do…"

"Of course I don't want to, the stuff I said at the hospital was stupid. I didn't mean it, it's just been frustrating with the weekend ruined and finding out you aren't a virgin. Then finding out you spent your whole summer with Gaara."

Hinata got up and grabbed Sasuke's arm "Yes and every time I was with him I was talking about you. About how much I missed you and couldn't wait to get home to you."

Hearing the made him feel a little better, "Really? You know it's not that late how about we get a late dinner and get to know each other."

"Or I could make us dinner and then after we have dinner and talk some more. We can really get to know each other……but not sex. I want to make that clear I want to do it but I want it to be special. Because I'm going to be having it with you and I want to take it slow if it's ok with you?"

He kissed her softly, "Sounds perfect but I think I need to go food shopping."

She smiled, "Nope already done I was kind of hoping we'd work it out."

**~Sakura & Naruto~**

Once they got home Sakura started slamming doors, "Naruto I'm furious at you."

Naruto scoffed, "And you think I'm pleased with you. You and Lee! Are you kidding me?!"

"What about you and Hinata? That's ten times worse!"

"No it's not at least I told you about it! Unlike you were probable never going to tell me."

She gave him a nasty look, "You did not! You said dating and I asked if it was serious.."

He interrupted, "And I said no we tried it and decided that even thought it was good it be better to stay friends. And by 'it' I meant sex."

"I thought 'it' meant dating!"

He threw up his hands in the air, "Ok fine what does it matter now? It was two years ago and yours was five months ago!"

She turned away from him, "I can't talk to you when you put all the blame on me. And until you are ready to take responsibilities for your actions, you can sleep on the couch."

"You are not kicking me out of my own bed in my house! So if you don't like it the couch is all yours!"

She walked away as she yelled, "FINE!"

"FINE!"

**~Shikamaru, Ino & Sai~**

Ino was rocking Reiko to sleep as Shikamaru and Sai cleaned up. "As soon as the little one falls asleep I'll help. You two don't have to do all the work by yourself."

Sai kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry you just rest up." He kissed Reiko's forehead, "See son that is how you treat a lady."

"I think you've given our son enough advice for one day." Shikamaru was being quite as he helped clean. His mind was still on Temari, Ino had noticed. "Shikamaru stop beating yourself up over this it's not your fault."

"I just want to kill Gaara he isn't only playing Temari but also Hinata."

"Like you could even lay a finger on me."

Shikamaru turned around to see Gaara standing there. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Gaara smirked, "I'd keep your voice because Temari is outside. And you wouldn't want my sister hearing you yell at me again."

Shikamaru saw Temari pacing outside the house. "What are you doing here? I don't want any more trouble."

Ino glared at him, "Gaara if you keep up all these games you are playing you will no longer be welcome in my home. I will not have you hurting the people I care about."

"My thoughts exactly Ino. That's why I told Hinata to go talk to Sasuke and why I'm helping my sister get back together with Shikamaru again."

Ino smiled, "See I knew everything would work it's self out. Come on Sai let's put Reiko in his crib and Shikamaru call me tonight." She gave Shikamaru a kiss on the cheek before heading down to her homemade apartment.

Once they were gone Shikamaru turned to Gaara, "Ok cut the bullshit what's going on?"

Gaara chuckled, "Maybe you aren't as dumb as I thought you were. You need help getting something you want and you help me get something I want."

"And what do you want?"

"It seems getting Hinata is harder than I thought. And as one of her closest friends you can help me."

He shook his head, "No way am I selling out my friend."

Gaara shrugged, "Fine have it your way."

Shikamaru glared at him as he pushed paced him he stopped when he saw Temari. " I can't do this anymore."

Temari sighed, "So you want me to pick between you and my family?"

He looked over at Gaara who had followed them outside, "Not at all because I am not an option anymore."

"What do you mean?!"

"We are breaking up!"


	12. Mistakes & Misunderstandings

Shikamaru was walking down the hallway when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Hinata running towards him, "Shikamaru wait up!"

"Hey what's up?"

"Why haven't you returned any of my calls? I've been calling you for days!"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I've just had a lot of school work."

She starred at him for a moment hoping he would tell her the truth. "So you're going to stick with that lie ok? But when you want to talk to me about your break up with Temari call me."

Hinata started running off and Shikamaru yelled, "Where are you going?"

She yelled as she was running, "To see Naruto, call me!"

Shikamaru sighed as he watched his friend run off. Someone came up; behind him and put his arm around him, "You know my offer still stands."

Shikamaru turned to see Gaara smirking and quickly pushed him off. "No I won't do it."

Gaara shrugged, "Fine then I'll tell Temari she should go out on that date tonight."

"What date? We've only been broken up for a week."

"Yeah and it's been long enough. But if you help me I'll back away and you can have Temari all to yourself."

Shikamaru looked around seeing student's race into class rooms as the bell rang, "What makes you think I'll do this?"

"Because you're miserable without her come on help me."

"Even if I wanted too Hinata seems happy now that she isn't with Sasuke."

Gaara's eyes brightened as he realized Shikamaru didn't know that they had gotten back together. "She is a brave girl putting on a front like that. But she is only doing that around you guys she tells me she cries herself to sleep every night."

He felt guilty for not returning her calls, "Well…."

"And I'd make her happy she just needs to know someone cares. I'll make her so happy you do want her to be happy right?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment, "Fine but you better treat her right."

He smirked, "I will now shall we shake on it."

Shikamaru looked at his hand in disgust before shaking it, "I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil. I better not regret this!"

**~Sasuke & Sakura~**

Sakura was walking home from school when she spotted Sasuke jogging ahead of her. She chased after him for five blocks before she finally caught up. He took off his headphones, "Hey Sakura."

Sakura stood there trying to catch her breath, "H-Hey….you r-run r-really f-fast."

He shrugged, "So how have things been since Ino's and Sai's party?"

"Horrible Naruto and I have barely spoken and he has been sleeping on the couch all week. I don't know what to do he won't apologize for not telling me he slept with Hinata."

Sasuke already knew the story since he had heard it from Naruto earlier in the week, "Because you won't acknowledge that you were wrong for not telling him about you and Lee."

Her mouth dropped, "Of course you're on his side. You should be on my side! I mean your girlfriend and my boyfriend slept together and didn't tell us."

"Yeah it was a long time ago before we dated them. It's not like they would cheat on us now."

Sakura thought of Hinata and Gaara and mumbled, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

He leaned in, "What?!"

She shook her head, "Nothing…."

"I just think your being a drama queen like always."

She pouted, "I am not."

He chuckled, "Yeah ok so what are you going to do now?"

"Going home and ignoring your stupid best friend."

"Well I was going to run by and see if my stupid best friend wanted to go out so let's go try and keep up." Sasuke started jogging again slower this time so Sakura could keep up.

**~Hinata & Naruto~**

Hinata had been knocking on Naruto's door for five minutes before using the spare key she stole from Sasuke's house. "Naruto?"

Hinata went searching through the house and found Naruto asleep in his bed. She nudged him, "Naruto?"

He groaned and rolled over, "H-Hinata?"

She sat down on the bed, "How have you been?"

He sat up, "Horrible I stayed home from school today just to sleep in my own bed. That couch is horrible I'm all stiff I can't sleep anymore. We were supposed to buy a new one but we started fighting before we could go to the store. "

"I'm sure you could stay at Sasuke's till this is all worked out."

He was insulted she would even suggest that, "NO! This is my house and she is not taking my house away from me!"

"S-Sorry…." She looked down at the floor, "This is all my fault if I never told Sasuke none of this would ever happen."

Naruto put his arm around Hinata, "No it's not your fault this would have happened anyway. Besides she was upsetting me before that she is taken over my house and I can't take it. She keeps changing things without me."

Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "I hope things work out between the two of you real soon. Maybe I should talk to her."

Just than the door slammed open and Sakura walked in and saw the two in their embrace. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Sasuke peeked into see what she was yelling out only to see his girlfriend with his best friend, "HINATA!"

Naruto and Hinata quickly separated and Naruto stood up, "Nothing happened we are just friends."

Hinata nodded, "Yeah we were just talking about how mean you were being to Naruto."

Sakura ignored Naruto and focused on Hinata, "How the hell is that any of your business?"

He didn't like being yelled at, "He is my friend he shouldn't be treated like this!"

Sakura pointed toward the door, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"This is Naruto's house and he wants me here! Right Naruto?"

Naruto stepped back as the two girls turned towards him waiting for an answer. He looked at Sasuke for help who just said, "Well it looks like you're busy I'll catch you later!"

**~Neji~**

Neji was in the school library finishing up an assignment when he looked up at the clock. "Shit I was supposed to be at Tenten's over two hours ago." Neji took out his phone which he had on silent and saw two missed calls from Tenten. "Two? Shouldn't there be more I could have been dead!"

He ran out the library and bumped into Lana who was crying. "Lana are you ok?"

She sniffled, "No it's just that I failed my first report for Biology."

"I'm sorry Lana I'm sure you'll do better next time."

"No I'm going to fail out of college."

Neji thought for a moment, "Maybe you can do a make up for your professor."

She nodded, "Yes I have until tomorrow to another report and bring it to his office before ten. I'll never be able to do it in one night. And plus its Friday there is no one who is going to help me because they are all out partying."

Neji thought to himself, 'Well I'm already late anyway what's a half an hour to get her started on her project it's not like Tenten is worried about me.' Neji turned towards the library, "You happen to be in luck I happen to be a genius at biology. Come on I'll help you."

Lana started jumping up and down and hugged Neji, "Thank you so much, are you sure you don't have plans."

Neji looked around, "Actually…………..no I'm free as a bird."

**~Ino & Sai~ **

It was late at night when Sai tip toed into his bedroom. He had a long day of school and work he kissed the sleeping Reiko than his wife. Ino was startled by his kiss, "S-Sai where were you?"

Sai started changing into his pajamas, "Sorry for waking you sweetie I was at work."

She sat up groggily, "B-But father came home hours ago."

"Yeah but then I went to the library to finishes a report for class."

She was a little upset that he didn't tell her where he was going, "You couldn't have done that here? I needed your help with Reiko; I have an exam on Monday I could have used the study time."

He shook his head, "Nope needed to use the books there anyway sorry you had a bad day I'll help you study tomorrow. I promise ok?" He crawled into bed and kissed her.

"Ok well how was your day?"

"Ino I'm really tired can we talk tomorrow. I had a really hard day."

She was a little insulted, "I had a hard day too. I go to school full time and take care of Reiko."

Sai pulled the covers on him, "Yeah and I take care of Reiko, go to school, and I work so we should both get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow over breakfast, I love you."

Ino sighed, "I love you too." She sat there as her husband fell asleep wondering if marriages turned out this way. She knew one thing they were defiantly out of the honeymoon stage.


	13. Trouble Has Arrived

Ino woke to the sound of her crying son which he had been doing off and on all night. And every time it was Ino who got up and soothed her son back to sleep. Ino tried one more time to get her husband to get Reiko which he quickly refused. Saying that he was very tired and he'd do it next time.

She glared at her husband as she picked up Reiko and walked angrily to the kitchen. As she was warming up his bottle Ino as she tried to make Reiko stop crying. "Reiko please mommy barely got any sleep last night. And your daddy is no help because he is a word I can't say in front of you yet. And mommy has had enough you and I are going on a little vacation."

After she fed Reiko she packed up her and mostly Reiko's things. She dressed up Reiko and threw her coat on as Sai snored away unaware of what was happening.

Shikamaru was sleeping peacefully when he heard a long banging on the door. He groggily got out of bed and walked down the stairs. The banging continued, "Calm down I'm coming."

He opened the door and cringed when he saw Ino standing there, "Ino what happened to you?"

Ino hadn't changed out of her pajamas or even brushed her hair so she could imagine how bad she looked. "I think I might need a divorce."

"What?!"

She handed Shikamaru her bag as she walked in, "I thought I could do this but I was wrong. I'm not cut out to be mom, student, employee, and wife one of them as to give."

He shook his head, "It's too early for this."

Ino was sitting on Shikamaru's couch trying to rock Reiko back to sleep. "Listen are your parents still away on their second honeymoon?"

"Yeah why?"

"I hate to ask you this but can I stay here for the weekend? I just need someone to talk to and help watch Reiko so I can study and get some sleep. If it's too much I understand."

Shikamaru reached over and took Reiko into his arms, "Now what kind of godfather would I be if I didn't spend time with my godson. I'll watch him go get some sleep you look like you really need it."

She kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you so much Shikamaru."

When Ino went up stairs to sleep Shikamaru looked down at Reiko, "Reiko, Reiko, Reiko you are going to learn so much growing up with our group of friends. Here is today's lesson it is about how to not go out with older blonde haired woman named Temari."

**~Naruto & Sakura~**

Naruto rolled over once again on the couch it was killing him to sleep on it while she had the comfy bed. They hadn't talked to each other since she had that argument with Hinata. Sunlight was peering through his window blinds when he finally gave up. "That's it!"

He got up and opened his front door before going back to the couch. He started pushing it out the door until it was completely out of his apartment. He took it all the way downstairs and placed it by the trash. "So long couch! I am off to claim my bed!"

Naruto ran back upstairs slamming his front door behind him. Sakura already woken by the sounds of his furniture removal was sitting up on the bed when Naruto came waltzing in. "What was all that noise?!"

"I threw the couch out!"

"You threw the couch out?!"

"It was either you or the couch…..I'm going to miss that couch."

She threw a pillow at him, "Well you just threw out your bed idiot!"

He shook his head, "I didn't this is my bed because it is in my room that is in my house. Now you have two options either go sleep where the couch was or move over!"

"You are not getting into this bed."

But before she could stop him he was laying next to her pulling the covers over him. "Good night!"

"It's morning!"

"WHATEVER!"

She nudged him, "Stay on your side."

He moved closer to her, "That'll be easy since this whole bed is my side."

She tried pushing him back on his side, "You are such a pain can't you for once be civil." They argued for another half an hour about the sides of the bed. And Sakura thought back on how they rarely fought before. She realized moving in was a huge mistake and now there was no going back.

**~Sasuke & Hinata~**

Sasuke after finishing his morning jogged went over to Hinata's house to see if she had calmed down after yesterdays. As he sat on Hinata's bed watching her pace back and forth yelling about Sakura he knew she was far from over it. "Can you believe Sakura? She is totally out of control I don't know what's going on with her! She is crazy! I am right aren't I? Naruto is my friend and she is treating him horribly. Right Sasuke? I mean to try and throw me out of Naruto's house she is a total….b-bitch! Aren't I correct here? Why aren't you answering me?!"

Sasuke just starred at her for a moment making sure she was done talking, "I was waiting for you to take a break." He patted his lap, "Now come here."

She took a deep breath and walked over to sit in his lap, "Ok."

He wrapped an arm around her, "Now I do like angry Hinata it's sexy. But you should relax Sakura is just going through some stuff right now. And I'm sure when she calms down she'll apologize."

"You're probably right." She grabbed his hand in hers, "So tell me how your day was?"

"Interesting I was running around the track between classes…"

She interrupted him, "You've been running a lot lately."

"Yeah I started over the summer it helps me think and clear my mind. Anyway I was running and the track coach came up to me and said should try out for the track team."

"Really? Sasuke that's great! Are you going to try out?"

He shrugged, "I don't know maybe."

Hinata always the supportive friend/girlfriend continued, "You should at least try out. It just for fun….to see how fast you run. And I can help you train."

He had to laugh, "What do you know about track and field?"

"Nothing………but I can give you incentives to run faster."

A smirk appeared across Sasuke's face, "Hmmm what kind of incentives."

She quickly realized what he meant, "I meant make you dinner or take you out."

"But you know I'd rather make out." He leaned up to kiss Hinata just as her phone rang. "Of course."

Hinata picked it up seeing the caller id before hand, "Hello Tenten."

Tenten was in a panic, "Ok I know you told me Neji made it home safe last night but why hasn't he called? Is he there should I call him again? I already called him twice yesterday."

"Tenten relax Neji just left and he said he was on his was to your house now j-j-j-j-just r-r-relax."

"Hinata are you ok?"

"Y-Y-Yes?" She lied unaware to Tenten Sasuke was placing kisses all over Hinata's neck in an effort to get her off the phone. "L-Listen T-Tenten you should……g-get ready if N-Neji is c-c-coming over. Ok talk to you l-l-later I h-h-have to g-go. B-Bye." Hinata turned off her phone and threw it behind her. "SASUKE!"

He pulled back and looked up at her innocently, "What?"

She just shook her head and smiled and Sasuke laid back on her bed pulling her along. As they kissed Hinata remarked to herself how his touch, taste, the way he kisses, even his scent sent her to heaven. She knew in the back of her mind she was falling in love with him but she also knew it wouldn't be easy telling him.

**~Tenten & Neji~**

Tenten hung up the phone with Hinata her nerves still not calm. She looked around her room at the garbage that once was her romantic idea for Neji. Candles were now just melted wax and the rose petals that were once leading a trail to her bed were no scattered all over her room. Looking at it just made her want to cry. Her door opened and there stood Neji, "You should really lock your downstairs door."

She couldn't even look at him, "I forgot I had it open for you…..where you were?"

"I was at the library not that you care."

"What do you mean? Of course I care; I was worried sick until Hinata told me you made it home ok. Why didn't you call me?"

He shrugged, "Didn't seem like you needed to get in touch with me."

"Neji why are you so angry? I'm the one that should be upset. You ruined our perfect evening by not showing up. And all because you were studying at the supposed library."

"Supposed on know you think I'm lying."

"Are you because it seems pretty suspicious to me."

"You know what I find suspicious is how you were supposedly worried about me and I only got two phone calls from you."

"Is that was your angry about? Because I didn't call you a million times and leave you a million voice messages asking where you were? I didn't want to seem…..needy. But I need to know did you cheat on me."

He was very offended, "How can you even ask that? I was at the library studying and I lost track of time that's it. I told you I had a lot of work to do but you didn't want to listen. It was all just sex, sex, and sex with you!"

Tenten looked back at the ground, "I'm sorry it's just I planned a lot for last night for it to be ruined. Please forgive me Neji."

For the first time Neji looked around the room at his ruined romantic evening. "You did this for me?" She nodded trying not to cry. He hugged her tightly, "Don't cry I'm sorry for yelling. It was sweet what you did for me. Maybe we can try again another time." As Tenten held him closer Neji couldn't believe what a he had just done. 'I am the one lying yet she is the one who feels bad. I made her cry and apologize when she did nothing wrong. I'm a real jerk aren't I?'


	14. Friend's Advice

Sai woke up in bed the next morning alone, "Ino? Reiko?"He slowly got out of bed and searched his small home for his wife and child. "Where is everyone?"

He went up to see his father-in law sitting in his kitchen drinking coffee. "Is Ino up here?"

"No, I hear her stomping around and mumbling to herself early this morning before she left."

"She left did she say where she was going?"

"She mumbled Shikamaru maybe she is there?"

Sai was already running down the stairs to change when he yelled, "Thanks!"

Twenty minutes later he was banging Shikamaru's door. Shikamaru opened the door holding Reiko, "Hey…Sai what's up?"

Sai walked in without being invited, "Where is Ino?!"

Shikamaru motioned to the sleeping Reiko in his arm, "Be quite Reiko and his mother are both asleep."

Sai tried to stay calm but it wasn't working, "Why is she here?!"

Ino was standing at the top of the stairs rubbing her eyes, "Sai what are you doing here?"

He turned around, "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?!"

She was fully awake now, "I needed some help and since you weren't willing to help me I went someone else."

"You can't do that! I'm your husband! And you should have talked to me instead of running away!"

"You're never around to talk too. I need a husband I already have a son!!!"

Shikamaru was getting really nervous "I think I should leave…….I'll be in the next room."

Ino started walking down the stairs, "Listen Sai this is hard enough without your support."

"You have my support! I've just been very busy and I don't have time to keep chasing you around town."

"THEN SHOW ME YOU HAVE MY BACK AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR SON!"

Sai sighed, "Yes I will I promise just come home."

She crossed her arms, "Are you going to take care of Reiko today so I can sleep and study?"

"Yes but I have a study group at six. And I can't take a baby to a library."

"How can you have a study group already? Weren't you just at the library yesterday?"

Sai rubbed his head as he felt a headache coming on. "What do I have to do Ino? Just tell me already! I'm trying to be a father, student, employee, and husband. You're not the only one with problems! So tell me how to be in four places at once let me know!!"

She pointed towards the door "You should just go I think we just need some space."

"Fine!" Sai turned around and slammed Shikamaru's door behind him.

**~Neji~**

Neji was walking down the halls of school when Lana ran up to him. "Neji you are unbelievable genius. I aced my makeup test. All that help you gave me on Friday totally paid off. I want to take you out to lunch tomorrow and I won't take no for an answer."

He sighed, "I guess I'll have to say yes than."

"Great I'll meet you at that restaurant Thursdays at one."

She ran to her next class just as Shikamaru was approaching Neji. "Smooth moves Hyuga looks like you got yourself a date. But your girlfriend might not like that."

He shook his head, "It's not like that."

"Really because I distinctly overheard her saying she was with you Friday the night you were supposed to be with Tenten."

"How do you know that?!"

"I was hanging out with Hinata that night when Tenten called her fifty times wondering where you were. So want to tell me anything?"

"Yeah but let's go eat and talk I'm starving." The two boys went to a nearby coffee shop after the ordered Neji said. "I know what you're thinking and I'm not a cheater. Nothing happened, that night I was supposed to go to Tenten's but I lost track of time. I was upset because I thought Tenten wasn't upset that I wasn't there. I went outside and I was going to Tenten's I swear. Then I saw Lana she was crying so I offered to help. We studied than I walked her home that's it. Well…..that's not it."

Shikamaru sipped his drink, "It never is."

"I didn't tell Tenten I was with Lana. She accused me of cheating on her and then….I made her think she was crazy. And I ruined our…..special night if you know what I mean."

His jaw dropped, "You mean you and Tenten were about to turn in your virginity cards."

He was a little confused by his choice of words, "Yeah if you want to call it that. But it feels forced like we are rushing it. Well she is and I can't tell her that. I want to ….I think I do. It's just happening so fast. I mean you understand you're still a virgin."

"Uh…..yeah….me….virgin…ok I'm not. During the summer Temari and I had the place to ourselves so we…."

Neji put his hand up, "No details now please. So apparently it's just me and Sasuke left." He saw Shikamaru make a face when he mentioned Sasuke. "Oh god I'm going to be sick. Sasuke and Hinata did it!!!!"

He shook his head trying to calm his friend down, "No….but they have been getting pretty hot and heavy. So it probably won't be long."

Neji let his head hit the table, "Just great more pressure it's stressing me out!"

"You want to talk about stress? Try living for the past week with Ino and Reiko. All the yelling, screaming, and crying are driving me insane."

Neji lifted his head up as the food arrived, "Reiko must be a handful as a newborn."

He picked at his food, "I was talking about his parents. They have been arguing on the phone and in person."

"Looks like we both have problems."

Shikamaru mumbled, "Well at least you didn't sell your soul to the devil for a five foot nine blonde."

**~Hinata, Naruto & Tenten~**

Hinata was jumping up and down in the stands as they watched the track team try outs. "GO SASUKE!!"

Tenten smiled and remarked to Naruto, "I guess they got over their little hurdle."

Naruto was sitting down starring at the floor, "Yeah lucky them Sakura and I barely speak to each other."

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Awe Naruto I'm so sorry. Maybe you should just apologize."

"ME!"Naruto shot up. "I have nothing to apologize about."

"I know but you need to do something even if you don't mean it. You look so unhappy lately."

"She is just driving me crazy. But maybe I should do something."

The both looked back at the field to see Sasuke cross the finish line first. Hinata yelled, "Did you see that Sasuke won?!"

Tenten nodded, "Yeah but can we win in a try out?"

"Look the coach is talking to him do you think that's good? Do you think Sasuke made the team?"

"He was the best out there they'd be crazy not to."

Hinata saw Sasuke walking over to them so she ran down the bleachers to meet him. "Did you get it what did he say? You were so good! Did he tell you that you were good?"

He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, "Yeah….he said I was good. But I'm going to need practice if I wanted to be great."

"So are you on the team?!"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course I made the team."

Hinata threw her arms around Sasuke's neck and gave him a congratulatory kiss. "Sasuke I'm so proud of….and you're really sweaty."

"Yeah I'm going to hit the showers I'll meet you later for dinner." He gave her a kiss before running off towards the showers.

Hinata felt someone tap her on the shoulder she turned around, "Oh hey Gaara."

Gaara smiled, "Hey Hinata here I thought you would like it."

He handed her a lavender flower, "Thank you Gaara it's so pretty."

"No problem I love to stay and chat but I'm heading over to the book store. My favorite author Ellen Miller wrote a new book."

"Lover's Halo!"

He nodded, "Yeah that's it, and do you like Ellen Miller."

He knew what her answer was going to be before he she said it, "I love her she's amazing. My favorite is Opposites Attract."

"That's a good one too. She is just a fantastic writer."

"I have Lover's Halo if you want to borrow it. It is at my house now, we could go get it."

He tried to hide his smile this was going just the way he wanted, "That would be great; hey I got this chocolate do you want to split it."

She squealed, "That's my favorite brand of chocolate."

He mumbled, "I know." Gaara smirked as they walked to Hinata's he thought. 'Shikamaru's information worked it won't be long till she is all mine.'


	15. Moving On

Hinata entered the restaurant to see Sasuke waiting for her at the table, "There is my track man."

Sasuke looked at his watch, "You're ten minutes late."

She sat down across from his, "I texted you that I was running late. Gaara and I were hanging out. We were talking so much I kind of lost track of time. He is so funny and we have a lot in common."

"Gaara….you were with Gaara? Hinata I don't like him."

"But I do he is just a friend. I…." Hinata was about to spill her feelings for Sasuke when she stopped. She mentally started debating with herself. 'Come on Hinata just say it…..but he isn't going to say anything back. I don't think he loves me I'm sure that he likes me but love….am I too young for love? What is love? I mean I think about his constantly and I love it when he holds me, looks at me, and when he kisses me it's soooo good and I…"

Sasuke was confused that Hinata had all of sudden got quite, "Are you ok? What were you going to say?"

She decided to lie, "I…just don't want to talk about Gaara ok? I know you don't like him but there is nothing to worry about."

"You sure it seems like there is something you wanted to tell me." She nodded and opened her menu. "What stuff do you two have in common?"

"Oh you know books, arts, movies. And we talked about my father being sick."

"Your father is sick?"

She nodded, "Yes for awhile I told you didn't I? I guess I must have forgotten I think we might have been fighting at the time."

He shook his head, "No you didn't I would have remembered that."

"Oh well he is doing better now the doctor took him off bed rest I was really worried there for awhile. He caught something when we were away. Gaara was very supportive during it."

He didn't mean to be upset but he couldn't help it. "I would have been supportive if you had told me. It doesn't matter if we were fighting."

"Sorry it just kind of easier to talk to Gaara about stuff since you know all that stuff we have …can we just move on please. I want to have a nice evening."

He sighed, "Fine but we will talk about this later."

Across town Naruto was walking home when he was spotted by Shikamaru. "Hey man what's up?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "A woman is ruining my life."

"Join the club are you headed home?"

"Unfortunately."

Shikamaru held up a bag he was carrying, "Want to have a drink with me?"

Naruto peaked inside and saw two six packs of beer, "Since when do you drink?"

"I don't…I just really need one. And they were having a sale and I just happened to have my fake ID."

"Since when do you have a fake ID?"

He rolled his eyes, "You ask too many questions you in or out?"

Naruto thought for a moment he thought back to the last time he drank and how he spilled secrets. But since this time he didn't really know any he thought it was ok. "Sure let's go." The sat on Shikamaru's back porch drinking, "You know what man? Woman change after you get with them you know what I mean? They are crazy!"

He nodded, "I know what you mean. And you got to jump through all these hoops to get to them. And do they appreciate it nope!"

"Exactly I opened my home to her and she doesn't appreciate it. Not one bit!! Is it too much to ask not to have to pee in a freaking pink room. I mean does everything have to be pink, her hair is pink, her clothes pink, her accessories PINK! And do you know how many accessories this girl has!"

"You're preaching to the choir man. Temari doesn't trust me. ME I'm the most trust worthy guy ever. I mean we can be together it's not like she is my freaking teacher anymore and are we together no. Because of stupid Gaara, he better come through."

Naruto opened up his eighth beer, "Woman who needs them."

Shikamaru noticed Naruto start to sway, "Are you ok?"

"Me? Fine! Right as rain! Peachy keen! Totally one hundred percent tip top shape."

Just then the back door swung open and Ino stepped out, "Naruto you're here! Oh no!"

Shikamaru turned to her, "What's wrong?"

Ino didn't have to answer because Sakura appeared behind her, "Ino what's going on….Naruto?"

Naruto stumbled as he got up, "Surprised to see me here huh? We have the s-same friends you know!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe you got a problem with that?!"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on I have to get you home."

"You can't tell me what to do."

Sakura grabbed his arm and started pulling, "NOW NARUTO!"

When the left Ino shook her head, "It's like they have been married for twenty years."

Shikamaru patted the chair, "Speaking of marriage are you ever going to get back to that man you said I do to."

Ino sighed heavily as she sat down next to him, "I want to but I don't know. He is coming over tomorrow to pick up Reiko for the day. Maybe I'll talk to him than."

"You better I love you but you can't just run away from your problems. You're an adult now you're married and have a kid. You've got to become more mature."

"I know your right I just have to face the music."

_**~Sakura & Naruto~**_

Naruto pulled away, "I can walk by myself."

She pushed him away, "FINE!"

He almost fell down but stood up right, "You know I did nothing wrong. So I had sex so what?! It's natural I like Hinata she's hot what did you want me to do. We weren't dating nor were we about to date. I open my home to you and you become a total and complete bitch."

"Oh I'm a bitch? Naruto you are eighteen when are you going to grow up? Your apartment looks like a child lives there. So shot the hell out of me for trying to make it look a tad grown up. I wish you just admit you were wrong so we can move on stupid! I'm starting to hate you!"

"I can't believe you said you hated me?! How could you say that! AND NEWS FLASH SAKURA PINK ISN'T A GROWN UP COLOR!!!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME NARUTO!" She pushed him again but this time he did fall and hit his head hard on the sidewalk. "NARUTO!" Sakura quickly turned him around and saw a scratch on his forehead. "It's not so bad but let me get you home and take care of that.

She helped him up the stairs to their apartment and brought him all the way to bed before getting the first aid kit. "Now you are physically abusing me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself."

"Of course not you are the only one aloud to hurt me." She pressed a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol on it on the cut. "OW THAT STINGS!"

She finished cleaning the cut, "Will you stop being a big baby?!"

"Will you stop trying to be my mother?!"

"I was just trying to help the least you can say is thank you."

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have this problem at all!" They locked eyes at that moment they were both so angry that they let their emotions took over. Naruto grabbed Sakura and pulled her on to the bed and kissed her. They hadn't so much as hugged in weeks and now were making out feverishly on the bed. The next few minutes clothes were flying the first aid kit was kicked off the bed they knew what was coming and neither of them was about to stop.

**~Neji~**

Neji was on the phone with Tenten at home, "That's too bad about you being sick. You sure you don't want me to come over?"

Tenten coughed before answering, "No I'm really sick I don't want you to catch it."

"Are you parents there? I don't want you to be alone?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks for being so caring it's really sweet."

"What can I say? I'm not good looking, intelligent, athletic, romantic…"

She interrupted him, "I get it. I get it."

"Ok get some rest I'll call you later." After hanging up the phone with her he decided to work on some things for school. He was trying to keep his mind of Tenten but he was still feeling guilty. "Maybe I should do something for her? I know she said not to go over there?" His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. When he opened it he got a surprise, "Lana? What are you doing here?"

She just smiled, "Well I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I stop in to say hi. Can I come in?"

He stepped aside letting her into his home, "Uh….yeah sure come in."

"It's Friday night what's a stud like you doing home by yourself. I thought you said you had a girlfriend."

"I do but she is sick. I kind of was actually thinking of going over there now. I was going to buy her some soup and some chocolate chip cookies they are her favorites."

"A better gesture if you made them for her yourself."

"I can't cook."

Lana's eye brightened, "I can help, I'm sure you have all the ingredients we need in your kitchen. I know my grandmother's chicken noodle soup recipe it can solve anything."

He knew she'd appreciate it more if he made them. "Ok let's do this."

Half an hour later as she and Neji rolled the cookie dough Lana remarked, "You're a fast learner Neji."

"Well I have a good teacher."

He could see the blush on her cheeks, "Flattery will get you everywhere Neji."

Neji felt a little weird he didn't mean to flirt with Lana it just happened he quickly tried to change the subject. "So do you like Konoha?"

She grinned, "It has its perks. Can I ask you how did you and twenty meet?"

"It's Tenten and we've had the same group of friends for years. In our senior year we just started to date….well actually she tried to help my cousin get her boyfriend by dating me…it's complicated. But we've been dating for awhile." It was that moment that he felt Lana brush up against him, "A-And I really c-care for her."

"I know I wish I had a guy that would do this for me." She placed her hand over his, "She is a really lucky girl."

He pulled away, "Listen Lana I like you but just as a friend. And I don't want to send you the wrong message."

She just started laughing, "Oh Neji calm down. I don't like you like that either. Man can't a girl be friends with a guy without wanting to have sex with him."

"So you don't want me?"

"No…I'm sorry."

He let out a huge sigh of relief, "No it's perfect we are just friends. So friend how long do we have to put these cookies in for?"As he put the cookies into the oven Neji didn't see the smirk that was on Lana's face.

**~Sai & Ino~**

The next morning Ino had Reiko all packed and ready to go by the time Sai came to pick him up. She also took some time to make herself ready. She smiled at herself in the mirror she hadn't looked this good in a long time. She opened the door immediately when the door bell rang. Sai was taken aback by her appearance, "Wow….you look great Ino."

She pushed the stroller towards him, "Thanks um he has everything he needs in there so he is ready to go. Where are you taking him?"

"Thought for a little stroll around the park……you wouldn't want to come would you? I mean I guy walks through the bark with a baby and the ladies come out of the trees."

"And you wouldn't want that would you?"

"No there is only one lady in my life…so will you come with me?"

Ino grabbed her purse, "Yes I will."

An hour later there were sitting in the grass in the park Ino playing with Reiko when Sai said, "You know it was just a year ago we were here with our fake baby. And now we have a real one."

"I never thought that would happen. But I wouldn't trade you for the world Reiko. No I wouldn't!"She picked him up and gave him a big kisses on the cheek."

"Ino I want you home I miss you. I need you! I know things are rough but you've got to understand it's going to be like this for awhile. But there is no time that I don't want to be with you. I think about the two of you constantly even more so now that you're gone. I talked it over with your father and you don't have to work at the flower shop anymore. I'm just going to work a little more. This way you'll have one less thing to do."

"Sai I don't need less things to do I just need your help."

He put his arm around her, "And whenever I can I will, I promise. Now will you come home?"

Ino thought for a moment she looked down at her baby and then at her husband. She kissed him before saying, "Yes I'll come home."


	16. Yelling Only Makes Things Worse

Naruto awoke the next morning alone. He looked around, "Sakura?"

The emerged immediately from the bathroom, "Yes?"

He smirked as he saw her standing there in one of his old t-shirts with her pink hair all messed up. "Uh….hey…" She didn't respond and the room became eerily silent, "Should it be this awkward afterwards? I mean it's us so what if we had sex…..twice I mean that's what couples do."

Sakura could no longer look at him. Once they had finished having sex and Naruto and fallen asleep she snuck out of bed and began pacing in the bathroom. She paced all through the night until she finally made up her mind. "We need to talk Naruto."

"I thought that's what we were doing?"

"I'm just going to blurt this out because the longer I wait I might just lose my nerve. And I've been thinking this over and I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't…."

Naruto interrupted her immediately, "Don't tell me you are doing what I think you're doing!" Sakura just nodded slowly. "I can't believe you Sakura I mean damn I thought about it too but I never was going to act on it. I can't believe you are doing this?!"

Her eyes started to get teary, "I just don't see this working out."

He was angry now so much that he couldn't look at her, "Fine whatever but since I tried everything and you tried nothing. I am breaking up with you and since I said the words first it counts. I broke up with you!"

"W-What?!"

"What? I broke up with you before you could break up with me."

She was no longer sad instead that emotion was replaced with anger, "I WASN'T BREAKING UP WITH YOU I WAS GOING TO SUGGEST ME MOVING OUT!!! You've thought about it!!! You've thought about breaking up with me?!!! You're the biggest idiot in the world!!!"

He immediately got out of bed and walked over to her, "It was a misunderstanding I take it back."

"Fine and since you take it back now I'm breaking up with you!!!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked, "W-What?!"

"You heard me!" She pushed him out of the way so she can find some clothes of hers to put on. Once she was dressed and her hair pulled into a pony tail she started throwing some of her things into a duffel bag.

"Sakura what are you doing?!"

"Packing stupid I can't stay another minute." She slung the bad over her shoulder, "I'll send for the rest of my things."

He yelled after her as she walked out of the apartment, "Where do you think you're going? This is your home you'll be back YOU'LL SEE!!!"

**~Tenten~**

Tenten was walking home after her first class so she decided to call Hinata. Hinata was on her way to the library when she picked up, "Hey Tenten what's up?"

"I'm so tired is college over yet?!

She sighed as she felt the same way, "I wish it was I have two papers due tomorrow! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Since they went to two different schools they barely saw each other, "I know you'd think since I'm dating your cousin I'd see you more often. But you are like never home you're always with your boyfriends."

"What do you mean boyfriends?"

"I mean whenever you aren't at Sasuke's or with him you are hanging out with Gaara. I never knew

Hinata was getting tired of people saying she was dating Gaara, "Sasuke is my boyfriend and no one else!"

"Geez sorry I was just joking."

"I know……oh before I forget you left your jacket at my house last weekend."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you came over this weekend you must have forgotten it. It has your cherry chap stick in the pocket….but wait aren't you allergic to cherries?"

"I am….."

Hinata immediately realized what was going on, "Uh…I mean it must be Hanabi's sorry. It must be new that's why I didn't recognize it.

Although Tenten didn't believe her, "Is Neji cheating on me?"

"No of course not why would you think that I'm positive that jacket is Hanabi's…….hey listen I have to go but call me later and let's plan a night to hang out ok?"

"Yeah…ok." Hinata immediately hung up the phone and turned away from the library and ran to find Neji. As she ran she completely forgot that she was supposed to meet Gaara but unknown to her Gaara wasn't going to be alone.

Gaara heard footsteps coming up behind him he smirked and said, "Hinata you're late what took you?"

A voice behind him said, "I'm not Hinata."

He immediately recognized that voice, he turned around and sighed "Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you!"

He raised an eyebrow, "You sound angry is anything wrong?"

"You're damn right I'm angry!"

Gaara mocked him, "Sasuke lower your voice this is a library. Oh you probably don't know what a library is? It's a big place full of books where you must be quiet. But who are we kidding we both know you can't read."

Sasuke's fist immediately clenched "Listen you redhead jackass I'm only go to say this once stay away from my girlfriend. I'm tired of you hanging around her I know you're up to something sneaky."

"I'm not up to anything….and its working."

"What are you talking about?"

He just shrugged, "Oh nothing but do yourself a favor you might want to step aside. It will be better for everyone I'm kind of tired of having you around."

Sasuke was trying really hard to keep cool, "Are you insane Hinata is my girlfriend?!"

"For now but you're a terrible boyfriend I know that you know that and Hinata's starting to realize it. Or at least that's what she told me."

"I don't believe you!"

Gaara started packing up his things, "Yes you do if you didn't thinking your relationship was in trouble you wouldn't be here. Now Sasuke let me explain this to you Hinata needs a guy who actually cares more about her than his hair. She doesn't just want a pretty boy who spends more time at the gym than at the library. Face it you were ok for high school but Hinata is looking for a guy who she could spend the rest of her life with and that's me Uchiha."

Gaara smirked and started walking past Sasuke thinking he had won but he was right Sasuke did spend a lot of time at the gym which made tackling Gaara very easy. The two went flying into a bookcase which started a chain reaction knocking down every bookcase in the library not they noticed they were two busy throwing punches at each other. The two continued fighting until they were pulled apart by campus security and dragged away to the security office.

**~Shikamaru~ **

Shikamaru just finished a class when he bumped into Temari. She smiled, "Hey how have you been?"

"Fine but you would know that if you bothered to call in the past two weeks."

She hated his attitude, "You broke up with me remember?"

He sighed, "Whatever."

She reached out for him, "No wait I wanted to thank you for helping Gaara."

"What did you mean?"

"He told me he came to you for some girl advice and you gave it to him. So I just wanted to thank you, you didn't have too."

He immediately realized Gaara lied to make him look better, "Uh yeah….no problem."

She realized she was still holding his arm and blushed, "Shikamaru I'm tired of this I miss you. And I…" Her phone rang distracting her, "Hello? Yes this is she? What?! He did what?! Yes I'll be down immediately!"

"What's going on?"

"Gaara is being held in campus security along with Sasuke for getting into a fight. One of the security officers is a friend of mine so he told me. I have to go I have to go kill him."

He took her hand in his, "Come on I'll go with you." The two immediately ran out of the building and towards campus security.

**~Neji~**

Neji was at Ino's flower shop hanging out with Ino and Reiko. "Reiko is getting so big!"

Ino sighed, "Don't remind me."

Neji bounced Reiko on his knee, "So how are things with Sai?"

"Getting better he spends more time with Sai not so much with me but I guess all right."

"That's good I can't believe you guys have been married three months now."

Ino started sweeping the floors, "Yeah isn't your one year anniversary coming up?"

Neji shrugged, "It is? But we broke up after senior trip for a while so don't we start again when we get back together. Besides Tenten isn't that type of girl."

"And what does that mean?"

"I mean Tenten isn't a girly girl she doesn't care about anniversaries. Besides I wouldn't know what to get her anyway."

Ino turned around and picked out a bunch of flowers and placed them in a bouquet. "Here ALL TYPES of girls like flowers. And here is a hint maybe there is something you can do with her as her gift something she has been wanting but you've been unwilling to give."

Neji almost dropped Reiko, "Please do not tell me that you are telling me to have sex with my girlfriend!"

"It's just a suggestion I mean she is kind of upset you keep avoiding it."

Neji put Reiko back in his stroller and threw some money on the counter before grabbing the flowers out of Ino's hand. "I don't need advice ok?!" And with that he stomped out of the flower shop. He walked down the streets mumbling to himself he couldn't believe Tenten was telling people he didn't want to have sex with her!

He was about to throw the flowers out when a familiar voice said. "Hey handsome."

He was surprised to see her, "Lana? What are you doing here?"

She held up her bags, "I was just doing a little shopping. You?"

"Going home."

"Oh I thought you were going to Tenten's because of the flowers."

"These no they aren't for her….uh here there for you thanks for helping me make those cookies."

She immediately took them, "Oh Neji this is so sweet."

Neji was unprepared for her dropping her bags and throwing her arms around Neji's neck and kissing him on the lips. Before he could do anything a voice yelled, "NEJI HYUGA!!!" They both turned around to see a very angry Hinata. She pointed to Neji, "YOU COME WITH ME NOW!!!!" Neji didn't know what he was more shocked at Lana kissing him or Hinata yelling at him. "I SAID NOW NEJI!!!"


	17. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke and Gaara left the security office. Temari and Shikamaru stood between the two angry boys. Gaara glared at Sasuke, "You are so lucky I don't have you arrested for this."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "Shut up before I give you another black eye."

Temari put her arm around her brother, "Don't you dare touch him!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Chill out Temari."

"I can't just chill out, you're stupid friend almost killed my brother."

"Sasuke isn't stupid besides Gaara probable deserved it."

Temari's jaw dropped, "SHIKAMARU! I can't believe I was even thinking of getting back together with you. Come on Gaara we are going home!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Why am I in love with her?" He looked over at Sasuke who looked spaced out. "Are you ok?" He didn't answer Sasuke was still thinking about what Gaara said to him. Shikamaru shook him, "Sasuke?!"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine….got to go sorry man." Before he could respond Sasuke took off running.

**~Neji & Hinata~**

Neji had waited for awhile for Hinata to talk to him. "Just say something already!"

She sighed, "I just can't believe you did that. How could you?"

Neji groaned, "She kissed me Hinata I was about to pull away! Look at me Hinata! You know I would never do something like that willing."

She shook her head, "I don't even know you anymore. We hardly talk anymore so how can I know what you would do anymore. How could you be so blind Lana was always hitting on you?" Neji scoffed. "What was that?"

"You are one to talk; Gaara is doing everything in his power to break you and Sasuke up. Because he wants to be with you."

"That's not true. Sasuke and I are just fine." Just then Hinata's phone rang she recognized the ring. "Hey Sasuke I was just talking about you."

He sounded frantic, "Where are you?!"

"I'm almost home. What's wrong?"

"I'll be right there stay in your house I need to talk to you right away." He hung up leaving Hinata's very confused.

Neji just turned around, "I'm out of here."

"Are you going to tell Tenten?"

"I don't know....just stay out of this! You have no idea what I am going through. So just leave me alone and go back to ruining your own life."

She tried to call out to him but he just kept walking away from her. Neji wasn't really paying attention to where he was walking, but he wasn't surprised when he found himself in front of Tenten's house. Tenten was sitting on her porch and looked up, "Hey."

He knew he needed to get this over with, "I need to talk to you. I kind of kissed Lana."

"W-What?"

He scratched the back of his head, "I said I kind of…"

He shook her head, "No I heard you….so you kissed Lana."

"Well she kind kissed me after I gave her some flowers." He couldn't stop himself from telling her the truth. "Well actually they were kind of your flowers. Ino told me to give them for you but I was really made at you for telling people that I didn't want to have sex."

She looked really angry now, "Because you won't it's just a little weird don't you want to have sex with me. I mean did you really lose track of time that night or were you with Lana."

Neji thought back to the night at the library, "Well I didn't plan to be with Lana. It's just she needed my help and you seemed like you cared where I was you didn't even call me but you called Hinata? What's up with that?"

"Neji I… wait a minute why do I have to explain anything you cheated on me. What else have you two been doing that I don't know about?"

"I didn't cheat…but we have lunch a lot and she helped me make those cookies and soup I brought you when you were sick. But I don't want to be with Lana I want to be with you I'm really sorry. I just want us…"

She stood up and shook her head, "There is no more us."

He took a big step towards her, "Tenten you can't be breaking up with me."

"Well I am."

"Are you serious? And you aren't even crying?! Do you even care about me?"

"Not anymore!" Tenten slammed her door leaving Neji outside heartbroken and alone.

**~Sasuke & Hinata~**

Hinata was reading a textbook in her room when Sasuke ran in. "Don't get up just sit there and listen to me."

She put the book down, "What's going on Sasuke? You're scaring me."

"I'm fine now I need to ask you something." He got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. "Hinata I…"

Her eyes widened, "W-What are y-you d-doing?!"

But he didn't listen and pulled out a ring box, "Hinata will you m…"

She interrupted him by yelling, "NO!"

He dropped the box, "What?"

"I said no."

They were silent for a minute, "Why?"

She couldn't believe what was happening, "Since when do you want to marry me?"

"I've had a lot to think about today and once I was let out of the security office for fighting with Gaara I…"

"Wait, wait, wait you were fighting with Gaara. Why?"

He stood up, "Why are you changing the subject? Why won't you marry me?"

Hinata knew it was now or never she had to ask him the question she has been dying to for months. "Do you love me?"

This caught him off guard, "Do I love you? Does it matter?"

Her jaw dropped, "Does it matter? Of course it matters!"

"Well do you love me? I mean you don't act like you even like me. It makes me really unsure about us. I mean you don't even tell me about stuff that goes on in your life."

"Sasuke I…I…" Just than her door swung open and Gaara ran in his black and blue shining in light making Hinata gasp. "Sasuke did you do this?!"

Gaara answered for him, "Yes he beat me up just because I wouldn't stop being your friend. He is crazy I tried to fight back but he was too strong."

Sasuke wanted to punch him again, "That wasn't why! He is lying to you he is always lying to you. Why can't you see that Hinata?"

"Hinata don't listen to Sasuke he is so possessive he told me to stay away from his Hinata. He thinks of you as property."

Hinata turned to Sasuke, "Your Hinata?!"

Sasuke was freaking out, "I can't believe this shit. You actually believe this jack ass. You know what Gaara if you want her you can have her! You win you freaking win you psychopath!"

"W-What?!"

"I can't keep doing this I'm not going to wait around for you to realize what's going on! I may not be boyfriend of the year but I'm a pretty good one you'd notice that if you ever treated me like one in the past couple of months. So that's it we are though Hinata see you around!"

Her pushed past Gaara and slammed the door so hard it knocked down the picture frame Hinata had by her bed. With shaky hands Hinata picked up the broken frame that held a picture of her and Sasuke.

**~Sakura and Ino~**

Ino pushed the Reiko in his stroller as she and Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha. "So if you aren't living with Naruto where are you living?"

Sakura sighed, "That motel on bleaker street."

"Sakura that place is horrible how can you stand living there."

Ino was right the motel wasn't the cleanest out there but it was all Sakura could afford for now. "It's not that bad plus I fixed my room up so it's nice."

She could tell that she was lying to her, "But you could be staying with Sasuke, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji & Hinata, you can even stay in my old room you can't stay there anymore."

"It's fine I like living there it's nice to be on my own."

"Uh huh."

Sakura detected a bit of tone in her friend's voice, "What was that uh huh about?"

"Fine I'm your friend and as your friend I have to tell you this. Sakura you need to grow up and stop running away from your problems. Yes I know you have a crappy mom but leaving her wasn't the best idea you should have at least tried to help her. She's an ever bigger wreck now. And with Naruto what he did was a long time ago and you both need to stop being so hard headed and forgive each other. You were both wrong but not for having sex for letting it get this far. You can't keep running from your mom to Naruto and where are you going to go next?"

Even though it was true Sakura didn't want to hear it, "I think your wrong."

Ino stopped walking and turned to her friend, "No you don't you just don't want to hear the truth. I know you Sakura and you can be mad at me for saying it but you know I had to."

"I hate it when you are right! But what am I going to do I mean you and SAI!!!"

She noticed the surprised look on her friends face, "What about Sai?"

She pointed behind her, "He is over there in that apartment building."

"That's impossible Sai told me he was the library all day. So that couldn't be him…." But when she turned to see where her friend was pointing sure enough there was Sai. HE was standing by an open window talking to someone they couldn't see.

Sakura asked, "What is he doing here then?"

"I…don't know. Is this an apartment building do you know anyone that lives here?"

"Nope it's a pretty expensive building. Wonder who Sai knows that lives here?"

They soon got there answer when a older woman came into view and hugged Sai and they two of them walked away from the window. Ino couldn't believe this, "He is cheating on me!"

"You don't know that, this is probable a misunderstanding."

"No it makes perfect sense now why he is always so secretive and never around. Oh I am going to kill him when he gets home. Let's go I don't' want to see him when he is done with his mistress!" Ino was now racing home knowing that in a couple of hours she was going to confront her husband with infidelity.


	18. What I'd Do For Love

Ino waited up for Sai to come home, he tried to sneak in and not wake her. Once he closed the door behind him Ino flicked on the lights, "Hi Sai."

He grinned, "Hey you're up. Man I feel like I haven't spent time with you in ages. Are you hungry? I can make us a little midnight snack and we can hang out."

She crossed her arms, "I'm not hungry. We need to talk."

"Ok…what do you need to talk to me about?"

She took a deep breath before asking, "Where were you today?"

He shrugged, "At the gym."

"You said you were going to the library."

He started looking everywhere but at Ino, "I did….before the gym. Why are you asking?"

She tried to keep her voice down because Reiko was fast asleep in the other room. "Because I saw you today in an apartment building on Monroe Boulevard. I saw you with….that woman. And don't try to lie to me I saw you cheating on me. I knew it the entire long how could you do this to me I thought you loved me."

"I do love you! How could you think I am cheating on you? There is an explanation and if you just calm down I'll tell you."

"I don't want to hear it." She pointed to corner, "I've packed your things and I want you to leave tonight."

"You can't be serious?! I'm not a cheater I just…" He tried to reach out and touch her but she smacked his hands away.

"Sai you need to leave now! You can stay at your mistress's house!"

"Fine I'll go but when you find out what really is going on you are going to feel so stupid!" He slammed the door on his way out waking up Reiko.

**~One Week Later~**

Gaara was sitting on Hinata's bed looking at his black eyes in the mirror. Hinata sat next to him, "I can't believe your eye hasn't healed yet."

He hide his smirk she didn't know he kept hitting himself so it will take longer to heal. "I know that Sasuke is a brute." Hearing Sasuke's name hurt Hinata she was far from over her recent break up and Gaara could see the sad look on her face. "Hinata it's been a week you need to get over him."

She sighed, "But I love him."

"But he doesn't love you; you need to find a guy that is going to love you. You deserve it you're a very special girl."

"Thank you Gaara it's just that I am having a bad week with Sasuke breaking up with me and Neji hasn't been speaking to me either. It's just really depressing."

Gaara put his arm around Hinata's shoulders, "Everything will be all right trust me. Soon you'll forget all about this."

"I hope." It was quite between and when Hinata looked up she saw Gaara leaning in for a kiss. "W-what are you doing?"

"Making you forget about stupid Sasuke."

"Gaara we are friends nothing more."

He stood up, "Are you serious? After all I've been through you're not going to go out with me?"

She was really confused right now, "I don't understand what you mean all you've been through."

"I really like you but you were never going to see me with that stupid Sasuke around. So I had to make you like me so I got Shikamaru to tell me everything he knew about you so that I could split you and Sasuke up."

This shocked Hinata, "He what? Why?"

"So I would put in a good word with Temari."

"So everything you've told me is a lie?"

He shook his head, "Not everything but you'll get over it. When you realize I'm the guy for you. Sasuke wasn't there for you all the times I was. I'm the guy for you."

Hinata was having a rush of emotions run through her at the same time. She was so hurt, angry, and confused. "You're a horrible guy!! Sasuke is the guy for me but now he is gone….and it's all your fault!"

He reached out for her, "Hinata..."

"Don't touch me!" Hinata didn't know what came over her she watched as her hand curl up and soon watched it punch Gaara in his other eye. Gaara fell back on the floor and Hinata jumped over him and ran out of her room.

She ran down the streets and ran right into Shikamaru. He saw the upset look in her face, "Hey what's the matter?!"

"I hate you! How could you sell me out for your own selfish needs? Gaara told me everything! Was Temari worth losing our friendship?"

"Hinata….I…"

She didn't want to hear it, "Forget it and I don't want you to ever talk to me ever again!" She pushed past him and ran down the street.

A voice behind him asked, "Was that true?"

He immediately recognized the voice, "Yes Temari its true. I didn't know what else to do your brother is truly evil and I could learn to live with that if only you'd see that. But you don't see that."

Temari was in shock, "Shikamaru I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say I should get going I'm suddenly in a bad mood."

Temari sighed she knew he needed some time to think and so did she. She crossed the street without looking before walking and didn't see the car speeding down the street. Lucky for her Shikamaru did and ran out and pushed her out of the way. Temari fell down and heard a loud thud the screeching of the car and turned around to see Shikamaru lying on the floor under the car blood leaking from his head.

**~ Naruto~**

Sakura was walking out of a restaurant with the owner, "Well Sakura we'd love to have you here as a waitress."

She shook the man's hand, "Thank you so much I really need this job."

"No problem I'll see you here on Friday for you first day of training. Should I call you a cab?"

"No I don't live to far away from here. Thank you again." Sakura zipped up her jacket and started walking down the street. It wasn't long for a hand to reach out and grab her she freaked out and elbowed the person in the stomach.

The person coughed and pulled away, "Damn Sakura."

She pulled back her hood, "Naruto? I'm so sorry I just thought it was a robber or something."

"What are you doing out so late in a place like this? This isn't the best part of town you know."

"It's not that bad but what are you doing here?"

He showed her the bag, "It may be a bad part of town but it has the only all night ramen shop. I was up late studying and decided to get something to eat. So….how have you been?"

She shrugged, "Ok I guess…you?"

"Same…so you live around here?"

"Yeah at the motel around the corner."

Naruto knew immediately where she was talking about and tried to hide his disgust, "Oh that's….good."

She knew he was lying, "Yeah…I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah have a nice night."

Naruto started walking away and Sakura looked around at the neighborhood and didn't want to spend another night alone in her apartment. She reached out and grabbed his arm, "Naruto wait!"

"What?"

"I know we aren't together but…..will you please stay with me tonight?"

He thought for a moment before grinning. "Sure let's go."

**~Back to Hinata~**

It was already really late at night and Hinata was still searching the streets of Konoha for Sasuke. So when she finally saw him walking down the block she thought it wasn't real. "SASUKE!" He turned surprised to see her but not saying a word. "I'm so sorry I was wrong. I was stupid. You're right I haven't been treating you like a boyfriend. But I don't want to lose you I'll do whatever you want. I just can't believe that I was so blind!"

She was rambling but she had to say all of it. "Hinata I…"

Sasuke stopped short when he felt something poking him in the back and a voice yell, "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!" He saw the panicked look in Hinata's eyes and slowly turned around. "HURRY UP!"

Sasuke saw the man's hands slightly shake he knew this guy was an amateur and wasn't about to give in, "All right calm down."

The masked mugger took a step back still holding the gun level to Sasuke's chest. "You've got five seconds before I shoot you and your girlfriend."

"You're not going to shoot us, just run away before this gets ugly."

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME YOUR MONEY NOW!"

The next few seconds happened so fast Sasuke didn't even realize what happened till it was too late. He heard the gun shot and saw the guy run away quickly he felt around his body gunshot wound but came up empty that's when he looked down and saw Hinata down by his feet. He immediately dropped to the floor, HINATA! HINATA!" He turned her around and was speechless when he saw the gunshot wound in her cheast.


	19. The Waiting Room

Temari was a nervous wreck as she sat crying in the waiting room. A nurse cautiously walked up to her "Ms. Temari was it we are going to need some paper work filled out."

She sniffled, "I don't know his medical attention. I call his parents."

"Ok thank you."

Temari took out her phone and dialed the Nara's home number. After a few rings his father picked up, "Hello?"

"Hello Shikaku it's Temari I'm sorry to be calling so late."

"It's all right but I don't think Shikamaru is home. Is his cell phone not working?"

She felt a knot it the pit of her stomach she didn't want to say this, "Shikamaru has been n an accident you need to come down to the hospital now."

He was silent for a second, "What?"

"He was run over by a car and is in the emergency room right now."

"We'll be right there. Have you notified his friends?"

"No but I will right after this call."

After getting off the phone with his father she called Naruto.

**~Naruto & Sakura~**

Naruto and Sakura were sitting at her tiny table in her motel room. Naruto tried not to look around at the place he was sitting in. The room was dimly lit with peeling wallpaper, stained carpet, ripped curtains, a leaking faucet in the bathroom, and an old black and white television with rabbit ears on top. Naruto couldn't hide the discomfort but Sakura saw it, "You don't have to stay if you're uncomfortable."

He tried to shake it off, "No I'm fine it's just that how can you live in a place like this?"

She shrugged, "It's all I can afford at the moment……it's not that bad."

"You're such a liar. Sakura I've known you for years I can tell when you're lying and I…" He was interrupted when he heard his phone ring. "Hello? Oh hey Temari…… You're where? .......He's what?! Don't worry I'll call everyone and we'll be right there."

Sakura was nervous by his expression, "What's wrong?"

"It's Shikamaru he's in the hospital come on I'll explain on the way."

**~Sai & Ino~**

Ino was sound asleep seeing as Sai had come by earlier to take Reiko. She waited downstairs as her father spoke with Sai. She hadn't seen Sai since she kicked him out over a week ago. So she was very surprised when she was shaken awake by him. She immediately became frightened when she saw he didn't have Reiko, "Sai where is Reiko? Is he ok?"

He patted her shoulders, "Reiko is fine he is upstairs with your father. We need to go now Shikamaru is in the hospital."

She didn't say another word she just got out of bed and started getting dressed. They walked next to each other in silence. Ino finally decided to talk, "So where have you been staying?"

He looked relieved she broke the silence, "With Naruto…he seems to be happy for the company."

"Yeah….."

It was another awkward silence between them, getting tired of it Sai said. "Ino I wasn't cheating on you."

"This isn't the time to discuss this."

"You won't see me or return any of my calls. I can't let you keep thinking I'm a cheater."

"But you are I saw you with that women you were in her home who knows what you were doing there."

He sighed, "I was working….I got a second job painting murals on people's walls."

She couldn't believe this, "What?"

"I started just painting rooms but one woman saw my sketches and asked me to paint a mural. And she told a friend who told a friend and we need the money and it's what I love to do."

"So you were working two jobs and going to school?"

He nodded, "Yeah that's why I couldn't always be there for you. But I know I should have told you but I didn't want you to worry about money."

"But Sai we are ok with money."

He stopped in front of the hospital, "But I want Reiko to have everything he needs. I want to afford to send him to the best schools so he can have the best life possible. And I want you to take care of you so that one day we can afford our own place."

"Sai I…."

But before she could respond Tenten ran up to them, "Sai, Ino I can't believe this happened! Do you know which waiting room they are in? There is about five on this floor!"

Ino knew she would have to wait to talk to Sai again because she needed to focus on Shikamaru's right now. Sai answered, "Naruto said waiting room B."

When they entered the waiting room Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru's parents were all sitting with Temari. Tenten immediately asked, "How is Shikamaru?"

Shikaku shook his head, "We haven't heard anything the nurse said the doctor should be out to talk to us soon."

Sai looked around, "Where is Neji, Hinata & Sasuke?"

Naruto checked his phone again, "I called them but only Neji picked up he said he was going to look for Hinata and Sasuke before coming over since neither of them picked up."

Temari looked up, "I saw Hinata just before the accident."

The doors to the waiting room swung open again and Neji ran in. "Are Hinata and Sasuke here?"

Naruto shook his head, "No you couldn't find them? Do you know where she was today?"

"No we haven't spoken in over a week. I guess we just have to wait till they call back. Hopefully they are together and safe."

Neji took a seat next to Tenten and she saw the worried look on his face, "Don't worry Shikamaru will be all right."

He nodded but he still stared straight ahead thinking intensely, "I know but I can't help feeling…..weird I can't explain it."

**~Three Hours Later~**

Neji was still feeling uneasy he tired calling Hinata and Sasuke a bunch more times but still no answer on either line. Tenten had gone to get everyone some coffee and was now back handing on to Neji. "Still no answer?"

"No I just wish they call so I could just know they are all right because I can't shake this feeling I have."

She slowly put her hand on his back, "Everything is going to be fine. They are probable working things out and not by their phones.

He sighed and took a sip of his coffee, "I hope you're right….so how are you?"

"I'm…"

The doctor walked in making Tenten stop short, "Are you all here for Nara Shikamaru?"

Shikaku stood up, "Yes he is my son. How is he?"

He consulted his chart before speaking, "Well he is pretty banged up lots of cuts, two broken ribs, a broken arm and a fractured skull. He must have tripped and hit the pavement when he was pushing the girl out of the way." Temari immediately felt guilty and put her head down as the doctor continued, "But we think he will be ok once he wakes up from his coma that is."

"How long will he be in this coma?"

"It's different for everyone a couple hours, days, months some people stay in comas for years. We just have to wait."

Shikamaru's mother started to cry harder then she already was, "Can I see my son?"

"Yes I will show you both to his room."

The room was silent again when Shikamaru's parents left, they were relieved he was ok but the coma didn't make them happy either. But none of them knew that just down the hall in waiting room E sat a very nervous Sasuke. He had left a message for Hinata's father who was away on business he didn't bother calling their friends until he knew more about Hinata. He decided to check his phone to see if Hiashi had called him back but to his surprise he found he had missed several calls from Naruto and Neji he didn't know he had put his phone on silent by accident.

He decided to call Naruto back immediately before listening to his messages. Naruto's phone broke the silence in the room he gave a sigh of relief as he recognized the ring, "Finally Sasuke where are you man we've called you a million times."

"I'm at the hospital my phone was on silent."

Naruto noticed the whole room was now listening to his conversation he gave them a thumb up, "Good you're at the hospital we are in waiting room B."

"Wait you are at the hospital?"

"Yeah Temari called me and told me so I called everyone else."

"How did she know?"

"She was there when it happened?"

"No she wasn't!"

"Yes she was Shikamaru pushed her out of the way."

Sasuke was now becoming very confused, "Out of the way for what?"

"The cars are you retarded? I called you and left you a message telling you that Shikamaru was run over by a car and is in the hospital."

Just then Sasuke ran through the doors, "How's Shikamaru?"

Naruto quickly filled him in but Neji was looking around for Hinata hoping she was with Sasuke, "Is Hinata with you?"

That's when Ino noticed the stains on Sasuke's shirt, "Is t-that b-blood?"

Sasuke face immediately told them something was wrong and Neji was getting more and more anxious. "Where is Hinata?"

"She…is at the hospital…..in the emergency room….she was shot by some stupid robber!" The room filled with gasps and Neji fell back into his seat his face white as a ghost.

Another doctor walked in the room, "Mr. Uchiha here you are."

"How is Hinata?!"

"The bullet nicked her heart you got her here just in time she is hooked up too life support for now. The next few hours are crucial. She is ok for now because she is connected to those machines we need to do a heart transplant once we get one that is."

"Well how long does it take to get a heart?"

"We just have to wait to find a donor she is at the top of the list because of her condition but until then she only has a fifty/fifty shot. So if she doesn't get it…."

Sasuke finished her sentence, "She'll die."


	20. My Heart

The room went silent with all eyes on Sasuke. He didn't really have any emotion on his face which worried everyone. Naruto nudged his best friend, "Sasuke are you ok?"

Sasuke was about to answer when the doors to the waiting room opened and Kankuro and Gaara walked in. Sasuke pointed at Gaara, "YOU!" Before anyone could blink Sasuke had tackled Gaara to the ground and was punching him. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT HINATA IS GOING TO DIE!!"

It took Neji, Naruto and Kankuro to pull Sasuke off Gaara. Gaara slowly got up really freaked out by the crazy look in Sasuke's eyes. "W-What do you m-mean Hinata is going to d-die? I thought Shikamaru was in the hospital."

Sasuke was trying to get out of Neji and Naruto's grasp, "She got shot and needs a heart transplant!!! And none of this would happen if you had just stayed away!"

Temari who usually stood up for her brother just shook her head, "How could you do this Gaara? I mean tricking Shikamaru for your own selfish reasons."

Kankuro looked confused, "What do you mean tricked Shikamaru?"

Gaara looked around at all the angry eyes on him, "This is not my fault I didn't shot her!"

Sasuke still struggling yelled, "You might as well have!! Now what did you do to Shikamaru?! No more lies tell us the truth!!!"

He pointed to everyone in the room as he said this, "THE TRUTH YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH!! YOU ALL ARE TOO STUPID FOR WORDS!! I MEAN YOU ARE SO LUCKY TO HAVE EACH OTHER BUT YOU LET STUPID THINGS RUIN YOUR RELATIONSHIPS!!!"

Naruto while struggled keeping Sasuke from killing Gaara asked, "What are you-"

"SHUT UP I'M NOT DONE YET! I'LL START WITH NARUTO HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LET SAKURA LIVE IN THAT AWFUL PLACE DOWN TOWN! AND SAKURA IF SASUKE THE MOST JEALOUS BASTARD IN THE WORD CAN FORGIVE NOT ONLY HINATA AND NARUTO YOU CAN FORGIVE THEM! YOU TWO NEED TO STOP BEING SO STUBBORN AND SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Gaara was on a rant and there was no stopping him. "TENTEN AND NEJI STOP TALKING TO EVERYONE ELSE ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS AND TALK TO EACH OTHER! AND BTW TENTEN LANA IS A LOSER AND COULD NEVER STEAL NEJI FROM YOU! SAI AND IN O YOU ARE PARENTS SO STOP ACTING LIKE FREAKING KIDS BECAUSE YOU HAVE ONE!!!! GROW UP ALREADY IF NOT FOR EACH OTHER FOR YOUR SON!"

Temari walked over to Gaara and put her hand on his arm, "Ok Gaara its time to stop."

He shook his head, "I'm almost done, Temari, Shikamaru is an actually nice guy and he cares about you so much he put up with me. He would do anything to be with you that he actually made a deal with me he gets you in exchange for information about Hinata. Information I needed to try and break her and Sasuke up."

This news actually made Sasuke stop struggling, "HE DID WHAT?!"

"Yeah but don't blame it all on him even without the information I still could have made a wedge in between you. And do you know why Sasuke? Because she was never sure how you felt about her. And that was the only thing she ever wanted from you! But you couldn't give her that could you." He groaned out of frustration at the end of his rant. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!" And with that he stormed out of the room.

The room was again silent and Neji and Naruto felt it was safe to let go of Sasuke. Once he left the room the opposite way of Gaara. Sakura was about to go up and ask Naruto to talk to her but he ran out too. Neji walked over to Tenten and she stood up before he could speak. "Yes we should talk lets go for a walk!"

Kankuro put his arm around his older sister as she asked, "How could I not know?"

He sighed, "Gaara has always been a tad evil you just never noticed. "

"I feel so stupid."

He pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry I saw Shikamaru's parents on the way here they were going home so you can go see Shikamaru."

Temari sniffled, "Ok I'll be back."

"Don't rush I'm going to get some coffee with Sakura."

Temari walked down the hall and was surprised to see the door already open she peaked in and was even more surprised to see Gaara standing next to Shikamaru's bed. She was about to go in but Gaara started speaking. "Shikamaru I need you to wake up. My sister is a wreck everyone is and it's all my fault. If I hadn't messed up everything you and Hinata wouldn't be in here. So Shikamaru I swear if you wake up I'll leave you and my sister alone. But you need to wake up please Shikamaru."

Temari couldn't believe the desperation in his voice. She ran away before he noticed she was eavesdropping.

**~Naruto~**

After Gaara's rant Naruto knew what he had to do he ran out of the hospital and through the streets of Konoha. And once he got to his destination he banged on the door frantically till t was opened by Sakura's mother with a bottle in hand. Naruto rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle away and slammed it down on the porch.

Sakura's mom gasped "Naruto what the hell are you doing? I didn't even get to drink that yet!"

He just pushed past her, "Look at this place it's a freaking mess. Sakura used to keep this place clean didn't she? Do you even care that she is gone!?"

She just looked away, "She left on her own accord I had nothing to do with it."

"What a lie you are the only reason she left because you are a stinking drunk! And even if she doesn't admit it she admits it I know she worries about you every night! She used to cry at night when she thought I was sleeping and I know it was because of you! You are a horrible mother!"

"OK I'M A HORRIBLE MOTHER WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"I need you to go to rehab not just for yourself for Sakura. She already lost a father and I'm going to do everything to make sure she doesn't lose her mother. I should have done this months ago but I was too stupid to realize it!"

She shook her head, "Just get out of here Naruto!"

"Great I just wasted my time didn't I?" He walked out her home.

Before he walked down the stairs she asked, "You really love her don't you?"

Without turning back he said, "One of us has too." He started running again he needed to get back to the hospital to find Sasuke and Sakura.

**~Back at the Hospital~**

Sai and Ino sat silently in the now empty waiting room. Sai drummed his fingers against his chair, "So I guess this is where I say I'm sorry?"

Ino just put her head in her hands, "I don't know I just feel so stupid."

He put his arm around his wife, "You don't have to say anything its ok."

She sniffled, "No I accused you of infidelity when you were just trying to make a living for your family."

"It's not your fault I should have been honest to you. There should be total honesty in a marriage Gaara was right we need to grow up. We are married and we have a wonderful son and I just want us to be a family again."

She leaned into him, "I want that too, Please come home Sai."

He kissed the top of her head, "Good because I'm coming home."

**~Neji & Tenten~**

Neji and Tenten had walked around the entire hospital and hadn't said a word to each other. Tenten sighed "We are ten feet away from the waiting room we have to say something to each other. I'll say something I don't understand why you didn't want to have sex with me? Or why you spent all that time with Lana? And the kiss…"

He interrupted her, "The kiss meant nothing I was in shock and I would have pushed her away but Hinata yelled first. Can you believe it she yelled?! I mean she has changed for the better because of Sasuke."

"Yeah she really loves him…I don't think he never told him though. I don't want that to happen to us. I love you Neji. I have for the longest time I just didn't know how to say it. I'm not good with all this stupid girly emotional stuff. I'm not a girly girl I don't t-"

He leaned down and kissed her stopping her mid sentence. He pulled away and smirked, "I love you too. I love the fact that you are not girly girl. You are perfect Tenten I should have told you that too."

"Then why don't you want to have sex with me?"

"Because I'm not ready and I'm not going to force myself. I must sound like such a girl but when it happens it'll happen and I don't think you are ready either. "

She sighed, "I'm not ready I just thought since everyone else was doing it you'd leave me if I didn't."

He was shocked, "You really thought I do that? You're crazy you know that. Just promise me if you have a problem with me you'll talk to me."

"Promise but Neji Hyuga if you kiss another girl again I swear I'll make you pay."

He grinned, "Promise."

They were about to kiss again when Sasuke followed by Naruto whizzed past them. Naruto shouting after him, "You can't do this Sasuke! Stop and think for a moment."

Neji and Tenten looked at each other before chasing the two into the waiting room where Kankuro and Sakura were sitting with Sai Ino and a very silent Gaara.

Naruto pulled on Sasuke's arm, "You can't do this!"

Kankuro asked, "What is going on?"

Just then the nurse came in and Sasuke ran to her, "There you are I need to speak with the doctor working on Hinata Hyuga right away."

She nodded, "Ok what do you need to speak to him about."

Without hesitation he responded, "I'm donating my heart to Hinata!"


	21. Choices

The room went dead silent as the nurse exited the room to find a doctor. Sakura looked around confused, "Y-You can't be serious Sasuke?"

He didn't look at her, "Yes."

The doctor walked in, "Mr. Uchiha I hear you want to donate your heart. You understand that this is a big decision. "

Sasuke just shook his head, "I don't care! Now are you going to take my heart or do I have to find another doctor?"

The doctor just sighed, "Ok you are of age? Then fill this out and I'll have a nurse come in and check that you are a capable donor."

Sasuke snatched the paper and took a seat to fill it out. Ino shook her head, "Sasuke you are choosing to die."

Sasuke continued filling out the paper, "I don't care!"

Naruto snatched the paper out of Sasuke's hand, "You can't do this you can't just die. This is suicide Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave him a very deathly glare, "Give it back now!"

"No you're crazy, you need to talk about, relax, scream, cry, do something. You've just been walking back and forth and hitting people."

Sasuke stood up, "I WILL HIT YOU TOO NOW GIVE IT BACK!"

Naruto took a step back, "NOT UNTIL YOU TALK TO ME!"

"TALK YOU WANT ME TO TALK? YOU WANT ME TO SAY HOW THIS IS ALL MY FAULT I TRIED TO GRAB THE GUN INSTEAD OF JUST GIVING HIM MY WALLET! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT HE SHOULD HAVE SHOT ME AND NOT HERE. BUT SHE SAVED ME I SHOULD BE LYING IN THAT HOSPITAL BED. AND IF SHE IS GOING TO DIE I'M NOT GOING TO NEED A HEART!"

Naruto didn't know how to respond to that he had never seen his best friend so broken. "Sasuke I…."

He snatched the paper out back, "Just forget it."

He finished filling out the papers when the nurse walked in. Sasuke handed her the paper and she quickly looked over it. "Ok Mr. Uchiha let me quickly check your blood pressure." After quickly checking him, the nurse sighed "You have very high blood pressure."

"So? The doctor's are always telling me that."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry high blood pressure affects your circulation and if you say they've told you this before you can't be a donor."

He just sighed heavily, "Of course not." He looked around at all the people in the room starring at him with sad eyes. He couldn't he just needed time to think and be by himself. He left the room looking for a quite place to think. But everywhere he went people starred at him word had gotten around about the poor boyfriend who was grieving for his dyeing girlfriend. He knew there was only one place for some peace and quiet.

He didn't want to put he walked into Shikamaru's room and sat in the seat by his bed. He took a deep breath, "When will this nightmare be over."

**~Tenten & Neji~**

Tenten walked Neji over to the intensive care unit but once they got to the double doors Neji stopped walking. "I can't go in there."

Tenten squeezed his hand, "Neji it'll be ok you just have to see her. Your family you're the only one of us that can see us."

He starred helplessly at the double doors leading to intensive care. "But we had that fight and I…"

She kissed Neji on the cheek, "That's why you have to go and talk to her she may be able to hear you."

He took a deep breath, "Ok I'll do it."

She gave him a peak on the cheek, "Good and please tell her that I love her."

Neji just nodded and followed a waiting nurse to Hinata's room. Neji stopped at the doorway he couldn't breathe. He took one look at Hinata so pale and fragile. He didn't know if he could stay here with her. He tried desperately to start breathing he had to control himself if he was going to stay. He stood in that doorway for ten minutes before taking one step in.

He walked over to Hinata's bed, "Hey Hinata….Before I forget Tenten says she loves you. They all do and everyone wants you to get better. I know we had a stupid fight and you were just trying to help me. I shouldn't have yelled at you…." Neji whipped some of the tears from his face more fell as he continued, "And I need you to know that I am so sorry for everything. It killed me not being able to talk to you because you aren't my cousin you are like my sister. Hinata please don't die you can't die you can't leave us. We need you, I need you and especially Sasuke…..Sasuke needs you more than anyone. He is going crazy Hinata please don't die."

**~Naruto & Sakura~ **

Naruto had gone looking for Sasuke but couldn't find him and gave up. Sakura found Naruto sitting in the waiting room of the children's ward. "Here you are I've been looking all over for you."

Naruto looked up at her, "I just needed some time to think."

Sasuke stepped in, "Do you want to build something I think there are some legos in that draw over there?"

"Sure." Sakura pulled out the draw and the two of them start building.

They didn't speak for awhile as they continued to build she looked up and saw they had built half of the Konoha skyline. "This reminds me of the time and we both got our tonsils taken out. "

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. You were so scared."

"So were you or did you forget that I found you hiding in this room. I had to calm you down because it was time for surgery."

He smirked, "If I remember you kissed me to relax me."

"On the check we were only nine! And if I remember you ran away screaming! You said surgery was less scary than more kisses."

Naruto chuckled, "Well I've grown up a lot since then. You've always been there for me.….I should have been there for you."

She immediately stopped building, "Naruto you are crazy you are an amazing guy. You helped me get through so many things like my dad dying and my mom being crazy. You are always there for me until I pushed you away."

"I shouldn't have let you go I sh….." Naruto stopped mid sentence and looked behind Sakura.

"What?" Sakura turned around and had the same look of surprise that Naruto had because standing in the doorway was her mother. "Mom?"

Sakura's mom smiled sheepishly, "Hello Sakura may I talk to you?"

Naruto stood up, "I leave you two alone."

Sakura grabbed his hand, "No don't leave me."

He squeezed her hand and gave her a smile, "It's ok you two need to talk I'll be right back." He nodded as he passed Sakura's mother leaving the mother and daughter alone to speak.

**~Sasuke~**

Sasuke had fallen asleep in Shikamaru's room for an hour. He looked over at Shikamaru still unconscious in his bed. Sasuke glared at him for awhile before saying, "You bastard! How could you do this to me? Selling me out for your own stupid needs, I mean how can you make a deal with Gaara of all people?"

Sasuke almost fell out of his chair when a weak voice came from Shikamaru, "I know I suck."

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru turned his head over and opened his eyes, "Hey."

He didn't know what to say he just stared at him for awhile before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck."

"Close a car not a truck."

Shikamaru looked down at his bandages and casts, "Wow I am pretty banged up."

Sasuke stood up, "Yeah I should get you a doctor."

He couldn't let him leave without talking to him first, "Wait I need to say that I'm sorry. There is no excuse for what I did?"

"Why did you do that? Do you not like me dating Hinata?"

"No I do but I was sinking and Gaara gave me an option. And he is so evil and manipulating and honestly I didn't think he would be able to break the two of you up. I want to apologize to her too is she here.

Sasuke looked around nervously, "S-She is at the hospital…."

Shikamaru frowned, "She doesn't want to see me does she?"

"She is in the intensive care unit…..she has been shot and needs are heart transplant. And if she doesn't she is going to die. "

He couldn't believe what he was saying, "W-What?"

Sasuke was starting to shake, "She is going to die….my girlfriend who I was stupid to tell her I loved her and now she I going it die. I can't even see her I have no idea what I am going to do! I hate just sitting around a fucking waiting. Because every second I just sit here is another second she is closer to death. "

Seeing him so unstable made Shikamaru nervous, "You need to relax you are going to give yourself an anxiety attack."

Sasuke just turned around, "Forget it why am I even talking to a backstabber?!" Sasuke walked out of Shikamaru's room and slammed the door behind him.

Shikamaru sighed, "Why is my life become so troublesome?"


	22. Coming Together

Shikamaru sat in his hospital bed still in shock he couldn't believe not only was he in the hospital but Hinata. He needed to talk to someone but the doctors were keeping him pretty busy. It took them over an hour to finally let his parents in. He spent the next hour trying to convince his mom he is ok and to go home and rest. Finally his parents went home leaving him alone with his thoughts again. There was a soft knock on his door before it slowly opened revealing a sad looking Temari.

He smiled, "Hey you." That's all it took to make Temari start crying. He gave her a confused look, "Why are you crying? The doctors said I'm ok. Two months in this cast and than a couple of weeks of troublesome physical therapy and I should be as good as new. There is no need to be upset."

She just continued to cry, "H-How can you be so calm? Look at you!"

"Ouch I mean I have looked better but I just came out of a coma."

"Shikamaru how can you be making jokes at a time like this?"

He reached for her with his free arm "Come here its fine I'm going to be ok."

She slowly walked over to him looking over at him his body with the exception of one arm was completely covered with a cast. She brushed her fingers lightly over the bandage on his head, "You saved my life. I don't know what to say."

"How about thank you?"

She couldn't help but smile she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Thank you…do you feel just awful."

He sighed, "Yes but not about my injuries they gave me enough medication to dull that pain but Sasuke was here when I woke up. I guess everyone knows what I did."

"Yeah….so my brother is very evil isn't he?"

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to realize that. But while I was in the coma I could have sworn I heard him talking to me. Saying this was all his fault and that I needed to wake up. Must have been a weird dream I had so many of them."

She immediately knew what he was talking about, "That wasn't a dream Gaara feels horrible. He told me he never meant for any of this to happen he just really liked Hinata."

Hearing her name made Shikamaru want to slip back into his coma, "Has there been any news about Hinata? Is she going to make it?"

She couldn't even look at him, "It doesn't look good she is running out of time and the more time goes by Sasuke gets worse."

"Yeah I saw him he looks like a mess. Like he hasn't slept in days."

"He hasn't! He keeps pacing the waiting room, talking to himself. He blames himself and it's killing him. He already has high blood pressure and this isn't making it any lower. I'm afraid he'll be in this hospital bed."

Shikamaru hung his head low, "I just wish there was something I could do to help."

**~Sakura~**

Sakura stared at her mother not knowing what to say. Her mother sighed, "Sakura it is time to come back home."

She just shook her head, "No."

"Sakura I am your mother and you can't just run off and play house with your boyfriend. I am telling you to come home now."

"You were the one who told me to leave. Mom I want to come home but not until you go to rehab for you drinking problem."

Her mother just shook her head, "No I am not going I don't have a problem."

"Yes you do! Mom you're drinking has gone way out of hand. To be honest I'm surprised you are taking a break to talk to me now. But if you want me to come home you must go to rehab that is not negotiable." Sakura couldn't help but cry at this point she had wanted to say that to her mother for months.

Seeing her daughter look so sad her motherly instincts took over, "Fine Sakura you win I'll go…tomorrow."

"No mom tonight I'm sure there is someone at the hospital can help us. Come on Mom." Sakura held out her hand for her mother to take.

Taking her daughters hand she said, "That Naruto is one hell of a guy don't let him go."

She smiled, "I don't plan on it."

**~Two hours later~**

After being the last on to see Shikamaru, Sakura found Naruto sitting alone in the waiting room. "Hey where is everyone?"

He just sighed, "Home there is nothing we can do for Hinata so the doctors told us to go home and get some rest."

"What about Sasuke?"

He just shook his head with a sad look on his face, "I don't know, no one has seen him since he told us Shikamaru woke up. I am really worried about him, I haven't seen him like this since when his parents passed away."

She sat down next to him, "He always has had this very hard exterior that for years no one could penetrate."

"Except Hinata, she got through to that stubborn bastard. If she dies I don't know what he'll do. Even if he can't say it he really does love that girl."

Sakura reached over and grabbed his hand, "And I think that scares him loving someone so much and having them be taken away again."

Naruto squeezed her hand, "Sasuke has real feelings who would have guessed? How was it with your mom?"

"Pretty good I put her on a bus to rehab before seeing Shikamaru. We talked and I'm going to be moving back home as soon as possible."

"That's good I'm glad you two were able to work it out."

"It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you. She told me you went to see her and that…." She couldn't believe how hard it became to say what she wanted to say. "She told me you….that you loved me."

Naruto looked slightly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh yeah….well that's because I do…..a lot." He couldn't even look at her while he said that but when he finally did he saw her crying. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I was a total bitch to you I mean I've made your life miserable. And you love me? How could you love me?"

He wrapped his arm around her, "Well you always said I was a baka guess it was because I was in love."

She sniffled, "I love you too Naruto so much."

He just gave her his signature grin, "Good come on your coming back to my house you are not staying in that motel." The two got up hand in hand and left the hospital.

~Shikamaru ~

It was late at night and after convincing Temari to go home Shikamaru decided he couldn't just lay there anymore. But sneaking out of bed with a broken arm, ribs, and connected to an IV wasn't an easy task. But once he was out of bed he slowly made his way out of his room but walking with this heavy casts made him very tired and slow. He couldn't stay out in the main hallway if one of the night nurses or doctors saw him they force him back into bed and he had work to do. And getting caught now wasn't part of the plan.

He found an abandon wheel chair in the hall and hoped the person that was using it didn't need it back right away. Ten minutes later Shikamaru sneaked past the sleeping nurse by intensive care and into Hinata's room. He couldn't believe how bad she looked she looked so sick. He rolled next to her bed, "Hinata…I'm so sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N I AM SO SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN TAKING SO LONG ON THESE UPDATES ! I'VE BEEN HAVING A LOT OF PROBLEMS BUT THEY WILL BE COMIGN OUT CLOSER AND CLOSER NOW. THERE ARE TWO CHAPTERS SO GO READ THE NEXT ONE PLEASE. AND PLEASE I HOPE YOU STICK WITH ME AND KEEP REVIEWING AND READING.


	23. Falling Apart

**~One Week Later~**

Naruto walked into the hospital waiting room to see Sasuke asleep in one of the chairs. He nudged him awake, "Come on let's get you home."

Sasuke just pushed him away, "No go away."

"Sasuke's it's been a week she got a heart transplant and she has been stable since then."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with the most defeated look on his face, "Then why hasn't she woke up yet?"

Naruto put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "She will Sasuke, if she survived a heart transplant she-"

Sasuke's voice cracked as he said, "She died three times."

"Neji said she is looking a lot better, everything is going to be ok."

He just hung his head low and Naruto barely heard him say, "I just want to see her."

Naruto didn't know what to say he never saw him so upset. He was getting worse every day and there wasn't anything anyone can do to help him. "Come on Sasuke let's get you out of here we'll get something to eat and get you showered and then we'll come right back I promise."

Sasuke was in no mood to argue and let Naruto pull him out of the waiting room.

**~Shikamaru's Room~**

Shikamaru looked over at Reiko bouncing on Sai's lap, "He's getting so big."

Ino just smiled, "I know I don't even want to think about it." She looked down at her watch, "Where is Temari I want to get you out of this hospital!"

"I don' want to leave it's not fair to leave when Hinata hasn't woken up yet."

"I wish we could just see her, I wish Sasuke could just see her."

Shikamaru frowned Sasuke was the only one of his friends that has yet to visit him, "He is still in bad shape?"

Sai shook his head, "That's putting it nicely."

Shikamaru thought back to last week when he snuck out of his room, "I saw Hinata you know. I snuck in there over a week ago before her transplant. I don't think that I said more than one thing to her. I couldn't even say I was sorry. I just never thought that I'd start a chain of events that would end up getting her shot."

Sai held Reiko who was becoming fussier by the minute, "Shikamaru you can't possible think that you are responsible for Hinata being shot."

"Why not? Sasuke sure does."

Ino sat down next to him on the bed, "Sasuke blames himself and that is a big part of what's killing him."

It got quite between them as they thought about Hinata and Sasuke. Just than Temari came walking through the door pushing a wheelchair, "Let's get you home Shikamaru." She looked around, "Why does everyone look so sad."

Ino was helping Shikamaru out of bed, "We were just thinking about Hinata and Sasuke."

"Oh, I just saw Neji he was on his way to see her. I hope she wakes up soon."

Sai, Ino, and Shikamaru said, "Me too."

**~Neji~**

Once entering Hinata's room Neji smiled she looked better today she was getting her color back, "Hey Hinata I'm here to visit you today, like I do everyday…" The doctor told Neji it was good to talk to Hinata that it might help so everyday he'd talk to her like nothing was wrong. He stopped telling her about Sasuke thinking it wasn't best for her to know what was going on. "Last night Tenten and I went to dinner it was good…would have been better if we knew you were ok. Not that I'm blaming you I just really want you to wake up Hinata we all do. It seems that things are getting back to normal and I…" Neji immediately froze he could have sworn he saw her hand move it was such a small movement he wasn't sure, "H-Hinata?"

He watched her intensely looking for any movement, "I guess I must be seeing things." That's when Neji noticed that her heart rate monitor was going a little faster, "Hinata?"

He thought he was dreaming when he saw her little eyes stat to flutter and finally opened and looked up at him. "HINATA!"

She looked around confused and tried to speak, "N-N-Nej" She reached up and touched her throat it was very dry.

Neji immediately realized it and ran to get her a glass of water, "Here drink this, I can't believe you are awake! You know who I am right?"

She drank the whole cup before answering, "Of course I know who you are Neji."

He just grabbed her and held her tightly, "Hinata I am so happy you are awake. I've been so worried you scared me."

"What happened to me?"

He let her go, "You were shot and you had to have a heart transplant."

She looked down at her chest, "I lost my heart?"

"Well technically yes but Hinata you are alive that's the important part!" She didn't respond all she did was start to cry. Neji handed her some tissues, "Hinata don't cry everything is going to be ok now."

"No it's not I want my heart back. Why did this happen to me? I just wanted….SASUKE! Where is Sasuke is he ok?" Neji didn't know what to say he just avoided eye contact with her. "Neji what's wrong?"

Neji just couldn't tell her till her found Sasuke, "Hinata you need to relax you just woke up from a coma I'm going to get a doctor."

She was crying even harder now, "Neji please tell me what's wrong with Sasuke."

"Relax he is ok."

She was getting very irritated at her cousin, "What are you not telling me Neji?!"

He sighed, "He kind of had a little small break down. He hasn't left the hospital since you've got here." As Neji continued to tell her the story of what's went on while she was in her coma.

After he was done she asked, "Is Shikamaru ok?"

"Well his upper body is pretty much in a cast but it's the guilt that's killing him the most. He feels really bad about all of this."

"And Sasuke….can I please see him?"

"I'll go find him but first I'm going to get a doctor ok? Hinata nodded because all she wanted to do was see Sasuke.

**~Naruto & Sasuke~**

They two boys were sitting having lunch together when Naruto's phone went off, "Hello? Oh hey Neji what's up? Sasuke's with me why? WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?! No we are not at the hospital. Ok we are on our way."

Sasuke looked up, "What's going on?"

"Hinata woke up." Sasuke just starred at Naruto unsure that he heard correctly. "Did you hear me Sasuke I said Hinata's awake! Come on let's get you home and cleaned up so you c…"

Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto to finish he ran out of the restaurant knocking the tables and waiters as he went. The whole place looked over at Naruto who nervously said, "Check please?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N I AM SO SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN TAKING SO LONG ON THESE UPDATES! I'VE BEEN HAVING A LOT OF PROBLEMS BUT THEY WILL BE COMING OUT CLOSER AND CLOSER NOW. SO I REALLY HOPE YOU DO STICK WITH ME AND KEEP REVIEWING AND READING.


	24. Do You Love Me

Hinata was getting more frustrated as the doctors were checking up on her. All she wanted to see was Sasuke to see that he is ok. Once the doctors were done she begged them to see Sasuke they nodded and said they try and find him. When the left Hinata snuck out of bed she didn't want Sasuke seeing her in bed. Her knees felt week and she grasped on the pole her IV drip was on. After a couple of minutes she was able to stand up straight that's when she caught her reflection in a mirror, "OH I LOOK HORRIBLE!"

She tried her best to fix herself up but it wasn't working out to well that's when her door flew open and Sasuke ran in. Sasuke saw the empty bed and almost collapsed right there on the stop, "H-Hinata…."

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned to his right to see Hinata standing there, "Thank God." Sasuke quickly went up to her wrapping his arms around her.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, "Sasuke…..I'm so sorry."

He didn't let go of her he held her close to his body his head buried in her neck, "Hinata….I don't care about anything that happened before. You're alive that's all that matters. You should be lying down though."

He tried to pull away but Hinata wouldn't let go of him, "No Sasuke I want you here I have so much to tell you."

He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him, "I'm not going anyway."

She put her hands on his face, "You look so tired when was the last time you had a good night sleep?"

"Stop worrying about me I wasn't the one in the hospital now please get back into bed."

"Fine but you have to lay with me."

After days of sitting in the hospital chairs a bed with Hinata sounded like pure heaven. The two got into bed together Sasuke tried to wrap his arms around her but she pulled away. "Sasuke I need to say something to you."

Hinata took a deep breath she didn't know how to say this. She could take a bullet for him but saying these words were making her unable to speak. She didn't think that she was going to be able to say it until she looked down at him. Looking at him gave her the courage to say it she reached over and brushed some hair out of his face. "Sasuke I love you so much. And I have for long time. I can't help it everything you do just makes me so happy. From the littlest things like when you look at me I feel like I'm the only one you see."

She put his arms around her she didn't even try to hide the tears that were falling, "When you kiss me sometimes I forget to breathe and forget what I'm thinking. And when you hold me like this I feel so safe that I don't think anything that could hurt me…..except you."

He shook his head again, "Hinata I would never…"

She put her hand over his mouth, "Sasuke it's scary enough being in love with someone especially when you have no idea how that person feels about you. You never tell me how you feel about anything I just wish you'd talk to me."

She slowly pulled her hand away from his mouth and waited for his reply, "Hinata…..Hinata I'm not the kind of guy who is going to talk about his feelings."

She just sighed and pulled away from him, "This was stupid I shouldn't have said anything."

"No." He reached out for her, "You should never feel like you can't talk to me. I want you too."

She frowned, "But you can't talk to me in the same way."

He hated seeing her upset it always bothered him to see her not smiling, "Ask me something then I promise I will tell you anything."

"Ok…..how did you feel when you got shot?"

"Hinata…."

She was still crying, "You promised."

He let his head fall back on the pillow. If he was going to tell her this he couldn't look at her. "It all happened so fast I didn't realize you jumped in front of me. When I saw you lying there on the floor I….I…." He sat up and covered his face with his hands, "Hinata I went through life thinking that nothing would ever hurt as much as losing my parents. I never wanted to feel like that again……when I saw you lying there I prayed that you weren't shot. After…..After I saw you were shot everything kind of went fast and was like I was watching it from then calling for help, holding your limp hand in the ambulance and sitting there in the waiting room."

Hinata sat there watching Sasuke rock back and forth as he told his story. He continued, "It was like a horrible, horrible dream. And I didn't come back to reality until they told me you might die. The next couple of days were living hell I barely slept, ate, or talked without yelling. The thought of losing you made me just shut down. I never want to grow through that again….I can't lose you."

She didn't know what to say she just reached out and grabbed his arm, "Sasuke…."

He turned his head to look at her, "And you don't think I love you."

She took a deep breath and asked, "You do?"

"Of course I do. I just don't express my feelings as easily as others do."

She had finally stopped crying, "Why did you go crazy and ask me to marry you?"

He felt a bit embarrassed as he remembered how crazy he got, "Yeah…Gaara said you thought I as a bad boyfriend because I work out more than I read. But the reason I proposed was that he said that you didn't think that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"That's why you brought the ring?"

That's when he realized he still had the ring in his pocket; he reached in and pulled the box out. "No I've had this ring since the summer. I was going to give it to you when we went away for the weekend but you know what happened."

She couldn't take her eyes off the box, "You bought me an engagement ring in the summer?"

He opened the box and showed it to her, 'It's not an engagement ring it's a promise ring."

She stared at the silver band with a heart in the middle with a diamond handing from the middle. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah I thought that you would. I know we aren't ready for marriage not for awhile but I wanted you to know that I do want to marry you one day and I love you." That was all it took to make her start crying again. "Hinata don't cry."

"I just never thought you'd actually say those words to me. Do you still want to make that promise to me?"

"Are you saying you want the ring?" She nodded and stuck her hand out." He pulled the ring out of the box. "Oh yeah I forgot I got it engraved."

He placed the ring in the palm of her hand. He quickly looked and the engraving on the inside of the ring, 'I will always love you. Love Sasuke.' She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Sasuke."

"I'm not really good at saying it all the time but know you'll always know."

She threw her around his neck and pulled him close to kiss her, "I love, love, love, love you Sasuke so much."

He smirked and put the ring on her left index finger, "I love you too Hinata."

A/N: Wasn't that just precious? Sorry it's taking me so long but I'm trying very hard to get these chapters out I'm not gone. So I hope you all stick with me. Also the next chapter is WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF FRESHMAN YEAR!!! But I'm thinking I really like this series with Senior Year and now Freshman Year so I'm thinking ONE LAST STORY TO MAKE THIS A TRILOGY. But it won't be Sophomore Year. It will be Seven Years in the Future and you'll see how all of your favorite characters grew up and have jobs but just because they are all adults doesn't mean there won't be plenty of drama!!!! Leave me a comment telling me what you thought of this chapter and if you would like me the other story.


End file.
